


Bofuri:Dreaming A New Bladed Tale

by Matthew_Cruzz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), 痛いのは嫌なので防御力に極振りしたいと思います。| BOFURI: I Don't Want to Get Hurt so I'll Max Out My Defense. (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_Cruzz/pseuds/Matthew_Cruzz
Summary: Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times.(Originally from Fanfiction.net)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fanfiction.net is unstable for the moment, I'll upload my stories here for people, who can't view the original content

"How was the game?"

"It's really been fun!"

"Told ya, you'd loved it!"

"It must sound like it."

"Yeah, it does."

Four teens walked through the streets to their school.

The first one was a young teen girl. She had black hair, and black eyes. She also wore a blue polo covering a white t-shirt underneath, and a red tie. She also worn a gray skirt with high black stockings, that goes all up her skirt, and a black shoes. Finally she had an white clip clipped to her hair.

The second one was also a young teen girl. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a white polo covering a white t-shirt underneath, with a red tie. A gray skirt was also worn with a high black stockings as well, but it was short compared to the first girl, she wore the same black shoes as the other girl. But she also had a beige jacket wrapped around her waist.

The third one was a young teen boy. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes. He wore the same uniform as the first girl, but instead he wore black pants, instead of gray skirt, he wore black pants, and black shoes. It was all neatly tided up.

The last one was a young teen boy as well. He had brown hair, and black eyes. He also wore the same uniform as the other teen. But instead of the neatly tided from the first boy, it was lazily worn as the polo shirt was on his shoulder, revealing his loosely tied red tie, and a white t-shirt with a pig on the middle.

"Risa, are you, Clay, and Dave gonna join me?" The brunette asked her friends.

"I can't, remember mom made me study for the upcoming test. I recall telling you this already, did I not? Kaede?" The girl named Risa recalled to her friend.

The girl named Kaede blushed in embarrassment as she rubs the back of her head. "I mean, yes."

She shakes her head. "But are Clay, and Dave joining?"

"Yeah, Dave, and I can probably join you tonight." The first boy said to Kaede. But by saying this, is by confirming that he was Clay, and the other teen was Dave.

"Yup. I gotta grind, and slay some orphans, when I join in." Dave said in a monotone voice. "Gotta wreck some orphans. Those orphans are gonna get destroyed."

By saying, Risa to lightly punches the brunet on his arm. "Dave, that's a bit much. Those orphans are gonna cry."

"What?" Dave chuckled, not really taking what she said seriously. "I mean, who are they gonna tell? Their parents?"

This statement was met by another punch to his arm. From doing this, it caused the brunet to laugh as they walked.

Clay sighed in amusement. "This is fun."

"Yeah, those orphans better get prepared."

"I think that's enough talking about orphans, Dave."

"You think? I'm literally tearing up from what he is saying." Kaede said.

Clay pats her head, trying to make her feel better. This only caused a small blush from the girl. "It's fine, he's probably joking." The blond tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I was joking."

"Thank goodness." The brunette replied as the brown haired boy chuckled. "But if I was given the chance to, I will gladly do it."

"I think, we should probably get to school. We already are running late, due to Kaede here." The blond reminded his friends. To which the two turned to the black haired girl.

"I already said, I was sorry!"

"And apology accepted."

"Well, we gotta get going!" They all proceed to run towards their school.

* * *

Clay was materialised into a blue area. The area was sorrounded by pillars, made out of some kind of crystals. It was pretty mesmerising to see.

"So, this is the game, huh?"

A panel opened up infront of him. "Name, huh?"

"Hmm..." Clay hummed in thought as he place a finger on his chin. "Maybe..." He contemplate for a moment on his name. He needed a name that was simple, but memorable name. Something like...

"Ah ha! Got it!" He snaps his fingers.

"Dream." Clay said with a grin as he typed in the name. "Simple, easy to remember, but unique also."

It beeped in recognition as the panel disappears. He thought that was it, but not two seconds after, entering his name. Multiple weapons appeared around him with labels below them. Spelling the names of the weapons.

"Oh, so this is when you pick your weapon, huh?"

Clay starts to walk around to look at the weapons sorrounding him. "Hmm..."

"A shield would be effective with my play style." He reached towards the shield, before bringing his hand back. "But not right now, I need a weapon that can do damage. And I don't think a shield would help with that." He told himself, before chuckling. "Plus, since Kaede already picked it. I should probably pick something different, or else, it would be a waste."

He starts to look around a bit more. "A long sword." The brunet looked at the sword infront of him.

"It's strong, and has good reach. I would pick this, but Dave already called dibs on the swords in the menu. Plus, I actually think a long sword would fit me, but not as much as Dave though."

Clay shakes his head, before looking around more.

"Staff. Wouldn't see myself being that."

"Bow. Probably not good for starting off."

"Crossbow. Same reason as the bow, not good for starting off. Since I would probably have limited ammo. But I dunno if that is the case." He sighed. "But for safe, I shouldn't pick this."

"An axe."

An axe was infront of him. "Yes, strong, but slow at times. Still works for me, since I can just wait, and counter attack."

He nodded as he touches the panel below the axe. The weapons disappear as the panel also disappears. But not a second later, another panel appeared infront of him.

The panel had a chart, his name, and status points. "Oh, I think I get it. Damn, I forgot most of these are a called. VIT is a weird one, but it I was a betting man, I would guess it was defense, I guess it would help a bit, but not right now. AGI is probably agility, so I would need that. Dex? Does that mean dexterity? If so, I guess I need it. And also STR is probably strength, that would probably be best for now. Wonder what's INT? I'll guess intelligence? Whatever, I'll just look into that later." He starts to sort out his stats. He placed twenty five to AGI. Another twenty five to STR. Then placed fifty to DEX.

"All right, good to go."

Clay clicked the OK button as another panel appears that said 'You will be teleported to the starting point soon'.

Clay just smiles as the panels disappear, then the area started to de-materialise. He just closes his eyes as he also de-materialises into purple particles.

* * *

Clay, now Dream, was teleported to a fountain, that had a tree in the middle.

Dream opened his eyes as he looked around in awe, as he saw other people talking to each other, buildings, and people walking by.

"This is amazing."

"It sure is."

He turned to see a boy around his age. The boy worned a beige shirt with a darker shade of beige on the ribs of the shirt, brown pants, black shoes. He had a long sword on his waist. He had brown hair, and black eyes also.

"Dave?"

The boy chuckled. "Yeah, it's me, but call me Technoblade." The now called Technoblade told the blond.

"Ah, I'll just call you Techno for short." Dream said to the brunet. "Also you may call me Dream then."

"All right, Dream." Techno smirked. "Nice axe, though."

Dream looks at his hand, and saw a steel axe. He looks down on what he wore. It was basically the same thing as Techno's, except for his t-shirt was brown shirt with a lighter shade of brown, his pants was also brown, and his shoes were black. He has brown hair, and black eyes.

"Come on, let's find Kaede. I think she said her name was Maple." The blond nodded, they turned to look around. Then they heard a noise behind them.

They turned to see a girl around their age. She wore a dark-ish yellow **(?)** shirt with a black, and brown scheme. Brown shorts with a leather wrapping **(I don't know what is it called)** on her hips, that was held up by a belt. She had black stockings, and brown leather boots. She also had a clip on her hair, that was a shaped like a compass. She has black hair, and gray-ish eyes.

"Clay? Dave? Is that you?"

"Kaede?"

"Guys!" She walked up to her friends. .

"Oh, did you just got here?" Dream asked the girl, who simply nodded as she was walking to them. The blond turned to black haired girl. "Kaede, your in-game name is Maple, am I right?" The brunet asked.

"Yup! Wait a moment!" After a few seconds passed, she was right infront of them. "What are your guys' username?" The now called Maple asked.

"Dream."

"Technoblade."

"Woah! Those are cool names!"

Dream chuckled. "It's not that cool."

"Cool equals to clout, Dream."

The two stared at Technoblade for a moment. Maple looks around the area, staring at people's clothing. "Everyone's so fashionable..." She looks down at herself, she was still in her default outfit. She proceeds to look at her friends.

"And we're still in our default outfit."

"Hey. We're still beginners." The brunet reminded the girl. "So it would make sense that we still are in our default attire."

The girl nodded at the boy's words. She smiled, before noticing a man. The man was in red armor, and a red headpiece with a red giant shield with white markings. The man has short brown hair, and eyes. **(Okay, I was a bit lazy in these next descriptions of the next characters. Okay? I'm just lazy)**

"Oh, that person's also a large shield wielder." Maple said. Her friends nodded, noticing the big shield on his back.

"Excuse me!"

"Maple, what are you do-" Dream tried to ask, before he was cut off.

"Um, Excuse me!"

The man seem notice she was calling him. So he turns to the group in confusion. "Hmm?"

The man seem to reconize Maple as she skipped to him with Dream, and Technoblade behind her.

"Um, where should I go to get a cool shield like yours?" Maple asked the man.

The armored man looked at her in confusion, before getting what she meant. "Uh... This?" He asked as he jestured to his shield, that was on his back.

"Yes!" She beamed. "That large shield looks really cool!" The black haired girl complimented the shield wielder.

"Oh, thanks..." He thanked the girl, a little weirded out by her outfront compliments. "This was made to order. I paid a craftsman to make it for me." The armored man explained.

"I see..."

"That's interesting."

"Ooh, if we get custom made weapons, and people liked them. We would get clout."

Maple turned to Techno with a brow raised. "What is with you in clout? What even is 'clout'?"

This cause the brunet to chuckle. "Oh, Maple. Clout is just a word for popularity, or something like that, if you want a simple explanation."

"Ooh."

"Shall I introduce them to you guys?"

"Wait really?" Dream said in shock as they turn back to the man.

"Yeah, why not? You three seem to want some custom made weapons." The man told them with a smile.

"Yes, please!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Meh, I'll meet you guys there, I need to grind some EXP to get stronger. So I can destroy some orphans."

They turned to Techno with a raise brow, except for Maple, who widens her eyes in shock. "You better not! Those are poor orphans!"

Technoblade laughs as he walks away from the group. Leaving a shocked Maple, and man. Dream was smiling as he pats the brunet's head, causing her to blush a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm sure, he's joking."

"T-Thanks, b-but can you s-stop?"

"Oh okay." He removes his hand from her head, causing her to sigh in relief.

'W-What was that?' Maple quickly shakes her head. 'Nevermind, gotta meet his friend.'

The shield wielder turned to the other shield wielder. "S-So are you gonna show us, your craftsman?"

The armored man nodded. "Of course."

'... So, they're really beginners. I didn't expect one of them to approach me... '

"Follow me."

They were infront of a house with a sign that said. 'Izu's Workshop' then below it says. 'Welcome'.

The man opens the door. "Come on, you guys go first." He kept the door open for the two to enter.

"All right."

* * *

The two walked into the workshop.

"Woah." Maple was in awe as she looks around the shop.

"Hah, neat."

"Oh, welcome, Chrome." **(Is it Krom? The subtitles are confusing me, I don't know which is which)**

The group looks at counter to see a young woman. She wore some kind of weaponsmith, she also had goggles on top of her head. She has long blue hair, and eyes.

"Who's the girl, and boy?"

"Hello." The two greeted.

"I found a couple of newbies, the girl wields a large shield as for the boy, he wields an axe." The now called Chrome told the girl. "I brought them here on an impulse."

"The girl's cute." The woman said, before a panel appears infront of her.

"... Chrome, you brought them here on impulse?"

"Huh?"

"Was because of this cute girl? Maybe I should report you." She playfully said as she was about to press the panel.

"Hold on!" Chrome cried out. "That was just, you know, a figure of speech." He tried to explain. This cause the girl to giggle as she makes the panel disappear.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She explains with a smile. This cause the armored man to slump in relief. "Don't do that. My heart can't take it."

The woman suddenly turned to the two. "You shouldn't follow shady-looking people either."

"All right..."

"Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best idea. Stranger danger, and stuff." Dream mused as he place as he finger below his chin.

"I'm not shady." To which the woman responds with a giggle.

"So why are you here?" The woman asked, trying to get to the point of his visit. "This girl said she wants a cool large shield, and for the boy, I don't know. Anyway, so I thought I'd bring 'em here to meet you." Chrome explains.

"I see." The group turns to the blunette.

"My name is Izu." The now called Izu introduced herself. "As you can see, I'm a craftsman, and I specialise in smithing. I can also do compounding, and other stuff too." She explains her capabilities.

"Um, my name is Maple."

"Just call me Dream."

"Maple, yes?" Maple looks at the craftsman. **(Or should I say woman? Eh, I'll just say craftsman)** "Why did you choose a large shield?"

"Um, I don't like pain, so I thought I'd increase my defense." The black haired girl explains.

"Wait really?" Dream asked as Maple didn't explain on why she chose this weapon.

Maple nodded. "Yup!"

The bluenette turns her attention to the blond. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose an axe?"

"Well, Techno called dibs on the sword-"

"Who's Techno?"

"A friend."

"I see, continue."

"Okay, Techno called dibs on the swords. Because of that, I chose the axe, because it was powerful, even though slow, I'm sure, I can use this properly." He explains. "And if you're asking, I would like an custom axe as well."

"I see, I see."

Izu turns to Maple. "In that case, Maple. You would probably want something specialising in VIT." She turns to Dream. "And for you. You probably want something specialising in STR or mobility the most." The two nodded with a smile. That only lasted until.

"But it'll cost at least a million G."

"What?!" Dream shouted in shock.

Chrome looks over to the blond. "How much money do you have?"

"Nothing for me, just started to today."

The brunet nodded, before looking at Maple. "How about you?"

"I only have about three thousand..."

This cause the bluenette to giggle. "That's not enough." She told them. The two nodded solemnly.

"Well, you both will accumulate it, before you two know it." Izu encouraged them. That made the two state at her for a moment.

"I guess, I have to put off fashion for now..." Maple said sadden at the news, she couldn't get any new equipment.

She felt someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She looks up, and saw Dream's face. It held a smile. "Don't worry, like Izu said, we'll get that money, before we know it."

The black haired girl looked at him In surprised, but smiled at what he said.

* * *

The group was now outside of Izu's workshop.

"There's the 'Poison Dragon's Labyrinth' to the east, it's also rumored that other beasts are inside of the labyrinth as well." Izu pointed to a mountain faraway. "There's a lot of treasure there."

She lowers her hand as she stares at the two beginners beside her. "The monsters there are a little too strong for the two of you's current level, though."

"You both should go there sometime. Might be best that you bring that Techno person, it's good to be in a group while facing a dungeon." Chrome added. "Who knows? If you're all lucky enough, you might get some equipment."

"All right. Thank you." Maple thanked the two with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Dream said to them.

"Since we've gotten to know each other, shall we register each other as friends?" Izu proposed to them, who all stare at her. "If we do that, we can contact each other anytime."

"Thank you."

"Hmm... Interesting, but sure."

"Chrome, can we do that too?" Maple asked the armored man.

"Sure." He summons a panel infront of him. "And I'll give you both some of my potions too." He adds with a smirk. "We're large shield wielding buddies, after all."

"What? Am I chopped liver?"

This caused the three to laugh at Dream's joke.

"Don't worry, Dream, I'll send you some as well."

"Okay, let me help you with friending someone."

After a bit, Maple, and Dream had gotten friends with Chrome, Izu, and also to each other.

The two started to walk, but not before waving goodbye to their new friends.

The two waved back at the newbies as they walk away.

Izu turns to Chrome. "They won't go to a dungeon all by their selves, right?" She asked, a bit concerned about their new friends' next moves.

"I don't think so." This reply did not calm the nerves of the bluenette as they stared at the smaller silhouettes of the two.


	2. The Poison Dragon's Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times. (This was original from Fanfiction.net)

After meeting up with Technoblade, and friending him. They also told him about the labyrinth that Izu suggested them to search into. So they all started to walk to the mountain, that where The Poison Dragon's Labyrinth layed.

The trio of friends was on the road, sorrounded by grassy plains as far as the eyes or render distance could see.

"Finally, our first time exploring a dungeon." Maple smiled "I feel like we're going on an real adventure!"

"I really does feel like that." Dream nodded as he smiles. "Thanks for waiting as I train for a bit, though."

"Hey, we're friends. We'll do anything for each other." The black haired girl said as she turns to the blond.

"Yeah, whatever." This cause Dream to smile at his friends' choices of words. Technoblade seem to remember something. "Oh yeah, after I finished fighting some monsters. I bought a fishing rod with the remaining gold I had."

This cause his friends to look at him weirdly. "Really?" Maple asked, simply wanted to know why her friend did that.

His only response was that he reached out his hand to summon a normal fishing rod.

"That seems like bit of a waste, don't you think?"

"Meh, what done was done."

Dream chuckled at that.

"It's The Poison Dragon Labyrinth, right?" The girl asked his two male friends.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I wonder if there's a poisonous dragon in there." Maple explained. This cause Techno to look at her with a deadpan expression. "It's in the name, Maple. What'd ya think?"

From hearing this response, the black haired girl nervously laughed. "O-Of course, uh, sorry."

"Don't mention it."

Maple shakes her head. 'Would we get into trouble? Nah, I'm resistant to poison, and I have potions too, so I'm sure, we'll be fine.'

But from thinking this, she turned to her friends with a concerned look. 'But they're not resistant to poison.'

"What's up with that look?" Dream asked. As he, and Techno saw her expression.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, we're going to a dungeon that might have poisonous stuff. I know, I've told you before about the poison resistant thing. But you guys don't have it. So, I'm a bit worried." From hearing her explanation. The two laughed.

"Huh? What's so funny?" She asked. The girl was a bit concerned about her friends' sudden laughter.

"Oh ho, Maple, Maple." Dream said as he tries to get a hold of his breathing. "Techno, and I have played many games before. I'm sure, we'll be fine from a little poison."

"Yeah, it's like you don't believe at us, at all!" Techno added with a smile.

"Oh okay. I guess you're right. I was a bit concern is all."

"Oh don't worry about it. Let's just go to this labyrinth already." The brunet waved it off as the others nodded. So they continued their walk to the mountain.

* * *

"Is this the entrance?" Maple asked as they were infront of a cave entrance, with roots going into the cavern.

"I think so." Dream says as he was next to her.

"If we beat the boss here, that equals to clout." Technoblade told his friends. Who just looks at him weirdly.

"All right, clout here I come!" without even hearing his friends' responses, Techno sprints into the cave.

"Techno!" Dream runs after the brunet.

"Wait for me! I thought we were doing this together!" Maple tried to catch up with the two, who was leaving her behind.

* * *

"Clout! Where are you?!"

"Damnit, Techno! Slow down!"

"Wait up! I'm so slow!"

Technoblade was running infront of his group. Dream was catching up with Techno. While Maple was trying to catch up to the two, with her very low speed. So, she was struggling... A lot. Okay, not a lot, a lot. But a lot.

"Clo-"

"Stop!"

Techno was tackled to the ground by Dream.

"Ugh... Why?" The brunet groaned out as the blond gets off of him. "Because, we're suppose to do this together. And not for clout."

"Ugh... Fine..."

"Ahh..." Maple finally caught up with them, after she did. She faceplanted onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Maple!" Dream ran to her side. He kneels down to her fallen body. "Hey, are you all right?"

"yah... em fime." Her muffled response was met with a chuckle, and a smile.

"You need help?"

"...yah."

"All right, let me help you up." Dream grabs her shoulders. "Aaand aaaalleyoop." He brings her up, while the girl held a small blush. The blond removes his hands from her shoulders.

"Well, you two seem to have fun." They turned to see Technoblade, who had gotten up, was staring at them.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing." The brunet waves his hand. "Come on, let's find out, what monsters are in here."

He turns to walk further into the cave as the two follow him.

* * *

As they gone further into the cave, they saw some kind of gas around the area. But it seem to be ineffective towards the group.

Suddenly they heard something weird, they looked ahead of them.

"Slimes!"

Techno, and Dream held out their weapons as Maple grabs a knife from her pocket. That she bought earlier. They started to battle with the slimes.

Dream brought down his axe onto one of the slimes. Techno swung his sword, cutting some of the slimes.

"Hiya!" Maple slashed at the slimes. She stops after noticing her slashes were not doing anything to them. Because of her low attack stat.

She stares down onto her shield. Now knowing on what to do, she hides her knife. "How about... This!" She bashes the slimes with her shield as her friends finish off the other slimes.

"Take this!" Dream destroys the last slime with a swung of his axe.

"We managed to beat them." Maple wipes her forehead of sweat as a panel appears infront of her, that says .

'You have acquired [ **Shield Attack** ]'

"I want a more proper skill, that can be used to attack monsters..." She said as she clicks the panel to make it disappear.

"Well, at least you can damage them." The axe user comforted the shield user.

"That wasn't enough! We need more! For more clout!"

"Techno..."

"Ugh, you're no fun."

"Come on guys, let's go farther into the cave. There might something to beat." Maple said as the two turn to her, nodding, agreeing with her.

* * *

After fighting more slimes. Finding some weird plants, opening some kind of egg, that held monsters, and finally bit of exploring. They stopped on a three way path.

"Oh, this'll suck." Dream said.

"Dibs on the left!" Technoblade ran into the left corridor.

"Techno! Come back here!"

"I called dibs!" The echo of the brunet's voice echoed to them from the corridor.

The two stared at the faraway silhouette of Techno.

Dream turned to Maple, who turns to him as well. "Well... We'll meet up here after we're done exploring each corridor." He told the girl, who nods.

"I'll take the right, you take the middle." The dirty blond haired teen tols the black haired girl. "Got it?"

"Loud, and clear."

"Good, I'll meet you later."

The blond starts to walk to the right corridor. "Goodbye!" Dream waves at Maple, who waves back.

"Good luck!"

"You too!"

Maple turns to the middle corridor. "Okay, let's do this." She walks into the hallway, alone.

* * *

"Wohoo! Clout here I come!"

Technoblade runs through the stoney halls of the corridor. Then he stops infront of a two wooden doors.

"Oooh, wooden doors, fancy." He remarked as he opens it.

He went inside of it. He looked around, the area looked like a throne room of sorts.

"Ooh, fancier."

***Growl***

He looks at the throne infront of him, something was on the throne.

It was bipedal boar-like beast, sporting ashy gray skin, long pink mane, big tusks, and as for it's eyes were only glowing pink. The most interesting part was that it was wearing king like attire. A giant red king's robe covering it's back, with white fur on the rims of the robe like feathers on a wing, also a golden chain of some kind attaching itself to the other collar of the robe. White tunic, black pants, and finally a giant golden crown rested top of it's head.

It roared at the brunet as it gets up, hoofs hitting the floor. It then summons dual giant broadswords. It grabs them, then swings it down with a huge roar.

"Woah! That's goddamn awesome!"

Techno smirks. "And it seems like you're a king, huh?" He slowly walks over to the boar-like beast, while drawing his sword. "I'll get some great loot from killing you, right?"

The only response was a snort from the boar king.

"Very well. Let's do this, Porky!"

* * *

Dream went into a room, the wooden doors behind him, swung shut. Locking the blond inside.

"This is interesting."

Right as he said that, the room started to light up with torches on pillars near the walls. As the room did light up. Dream looks down as he notices that, he was on a platform.

"Woah."

He looks around the battle ground. Well, if you can call it that, it was some kind of course. Pillars brought up as lava fills the floor. Platforms rising from the lava.

Dream then heard walking. The axe user looks up to see a higher platform. He heard someone walking up to the edge. What he saw, confused him. It was a man, or it looked like a man. He wore a green hoodie of some kind over a gray undershirt. Above the hoodie was two brown brown strap, one along the shoulder going to the other brown strap, that went across his middle area to his side. Black pants, brown boots. The most interesting part was not his clothing, but his face. It was just pale. It was like a mask, two black dots acted were at the place where his eyes were suppose to be, and a black line shaped like a smile was on where the mouth should be. It's skin was not the color of normal humans. It was green. This was not a player.

On his back layed an axe, it was a two-handed battle axe. The head of the axe was a color of cyan, and also it was glowing in green energy. Additionally, he had an shield next to him, it was a square, it looked like it was made out of wood with steel on it's sides. Actually there was two, one on each side.

The man-like creature grabbed the one on the left, before throwing it at the blond, who quickly catches it.

The pale man grabs the two-handed battle axe with one arm, and using the other to grab the shield.

"Okay, so this is how we'll fight?"

It simply nods in a form of yes.

Accepting the challenge, Dream gets himself ready for this fight.

The pale man, seeing that the fellow axe user ready, jumps at him.

* * *

( _Play:The Score:Unstoppable)_

Technoblade was thrown into one of the pillars. He grabs his head, groaning a bit. Before getting up, and rolling away. Barely evading a charge from the beast. He evaded a few more charges from the boar King.

"Damn, this is harder than I expected."

He gets up with sword in hand. "Doesn't matter, I gon- No."

He closed his eyes. "Dave is not here... Right now. At this moment."

He clutches the handle tighter. "I am Technoblade... And Technoblade..." He opens his eyes, that was filled with determination. "Never dies."

He charges at the beast king as it roars at him, before charging at him as well.

* * *

"Grr!"

Dream growled as his Advisary's weapon was pressed onto his shield, forcing him to the edge on one of the platforms. The pale man's health bar had only twenty five of it's bar left.

"I can't-!" He stopped as the man pushes his axe more. "I can't!"

"I can't- No." He closed his eyes, with gritted teeth.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" He pushes the pale man away with his shield. The man, who was not expecting Dream to do that, made him unbalanced.

The blond, seeing his moment, charges at his foe with axe ready. The man-like creature, seeing Dream's upcoming attack, raised his shield in an attempt on blocking. This only cause the shield to get knocked off his hands, and to the lava below.

Seeing Dream, recover from his attack, he tries to kick Dream away, but only causing to hit his shield as he saw his attack coming from a mile away.

Noticing he had the disadvantage. The man got up, and started to parkour away from the teen. "What the?"

Dream notices that his foe was running away. "Hey! Come back here!" He yelled as he parkours after him.

* * *

Technoblade dodges another charge from the boar king, who had only fifty percent of it's health left. Thinking quickly, he summons his fishing rod.

'I hope this works.'

The brunet casted his hook at the boar's royal robe, he pulls on it. The boar didn't move, but it quickly turned, pulling Techno in. Technoblade, seeing this new opportunity, quickly adjusted himself to wrap around the boar king's chest, excluding it's arms, with the fishing rod.

The king noticing Techno, it tries to slash at him, but Technoblade throws his sword into the beast's eye.

It roars in anguish as it thrashes around from the pain of the sword being inside of it's eye.

The sword user was getting thrown around, he then tries to reel his fishing rod back, but it snaps as it disappears into purple particles. 'Oh, you cheap piece of shi-' His thoughts was cut off by hitting the ground, then going into a full-on roll. He hits the wall.

* * *

Dream was parkouring after the pale man. 'Can't believe, he isn't attacking me, when I'm at low health.'

The green hooded man parkoured until he landed on a big platform. There was no more platform to parkour to. He turned to go back, but Dream parkoured onto the big platform, blocking the way back.

"Nowhere to go now."

In response, the pale man readied his battle axe for battle. From seeing this, Dream readied his axe, and newly gotten shield.

His foe swung his battle axe, Dream blocks it as he swung his axe at the hooded man's back, decreasing his health.

The man quickly recovers as he started to circle Dream. In retaliation, Dream does the same thing with his shield up. They circled each other in a stand still.

The man attacks first once more, swinging his axe. Dream shields the attack with his shield. Swinging his axe once more. This hit the pale man, sending him kneeljng. Dream then kicks him. This cause him to get to the edge.

Dream brings up his shield as he slowly walks over to the hooded man.

The pale man rubs his head in a bit of pain. Seeing his opponent closing in, he quickly gets up, but Dream jumps, slashing him sending the pale man off the platform, and into the lava below.

The blond walks over to look over the edge, seeing something burning. Before multiple purple particles appeared, indicating that his foe was defeated.

Multiple panel appears infront of him, but the first one was his level.

"What?! I jumped up to level 19?! From all that?!"

He suddenly starts thinks of it. "Well, I only got hit once during that battle as I let my shield take almost all the hits. He could definitely killed me, if I didn't use the shield properly."

He clicks the panel away, before assigning his points into his other stats. "Huh?"

The last panel said.

' **Determination** '

'You can wield the power of The Lost Hero as you wish.'

'When at low health, your senses will increase several times folds, your jumps will increase as well as your speed.'

'While Determination is active, your equipment will slowly regenerate itself. And when in battle, a sense of dread will be given to nearby players, teammates, foes. It will not matter, all will be effected.'

'Requirements. Defeating The Lost Hero with low HP.'

"Huh, that's cool."

After a few short moments. The teen heard something, he looked down at the ledge. The lava started to drain away, confusing the teen. He turns to see a platform rise with a chest on it.

Dream raised a brow at that, but parkours to it.

* * *

Technoblade quickly evades a downward slash from one of the boar's broadsword.

'Okay, I have another rod. But I have to keep it hidden. It'll try to hit the rod, if I bring it out.'

The boar roars with the sword still in it's eye. Seeing the boar recalling his weapon, he quickly summons a fishing rod, and casting his hook. Wrapping his sword's handle. He pulls, while winding the rod. It pulled the sword out.

This cause the boar reel back in agony. Dropping It's dual broadswords to hold his pierced eye. The Seeing the now blinded beast reeling in pain. Techno readies himself, and throws the sword into other eye. Cue more pain, and agony roars from the king.

Without wasting anytime, he reels his rod back, and cast it again. Wrapping around of one of the broadswords' handle. He fishes the sword, then he starts to spin around counter-clockwise, making the broadsword spin around as well.

"Hey! Porky!"

The beast snorted at that, before looking on where it heard the shout.

"Eat this!"

Technoblade let's go of the fishing rod, that hooked the broadsword to beast. Not noticing the broadsword coming at it, it didn't defend itself, when the broadsword pierced into it's wielder's chest. This caused it's health bar to drop into nothing. It dropped down to it's knees, before falling to the ground. Then succumbing to it's damage, and fading into pink particles.

"Technoblade... Never dies." Was his only response.

_(End Song)_

Techno tried to get his breathing normal, before he could finish. Multiple panels appeared infront of him.

He read the first panel. "Boyah! I gotten to level 19!"

He clicks the panel, before sorting his stats up. After he was done with that, another panel appeared that said.

' **Pig King's Mighty Wraith** '

'You can wield the powers of The Pig King.'

'You can use your MP to use Pig King's Phantom Rend, and Pig King's Phantom Wraith.'

'Lowers damage of MP based attacks.'

"A pig? I thought it was boar!" Techno laughed. Before collecting himself. "But Pig King's Wraith sounds great."

He didn't even notice that his hair had grown longer than before, now sporting a long braided hair. His hair, and eyes were now pink.

Before he could comment anymore, or notice his new features. A light shimmers to the throne of the now defeated king. A chest appeared on it.

He raised a brow at that, before walking to the chest. He looked at it cautiously. But opened the chest anyway.

"Woah."

Right as he opened it. His eyes widen, and a mouth agape as he read the panel.

'You have acquired [ **Pig King's Royal Mantle** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Mask Of The Pig King** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Crown Of The Pig King** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Grand Bane** ].'

"Shit, this lit!"

He touches the panel again as more info flooded in.

He starts to read everything. What he read, shocked him.

"Whaaaat?! It makes me strong, fast, tougher, and fabulous?! Also it's one of a kind?! That equals to clout! right there! That equals to clout!"

* * *

Dream parkours to the chest. He opens it as a panel appears. With mouth opened, and eyes widen as he read the words.

'You have acquired [ **Lost Hero's Clothing** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Mask Of The Lost** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Defender** ].'

'You have acquired [ **Hunter** ].'

Dream puts a hand on his mouth as he clicks the panel, to show the next. He reads the stats of the equipment.

"Oh my god! It has the ability to disable shields, when it hits them?! Ignores thirty percent of armor?! Makes me faster, and tougher!? Also this clothing can make potions once everyday?! And it's one of a kind?!"

"I gotta try this on!"

* * *

Maple walked back to the three way halls with her new set of armor.

She wore a black suit of armor with red around. It has a symbol of a flower, it's image of a rose, on the armor's chest piece. Some of her skin was exposed as well, her armor also draped behind her like a cape of sorts. But the interesting part was what she held.

It was huge shield. It was mainly black, with red patterns on it. At the center of the shield, there is a large red gem that is engraved into the shield. It was cool-looking shield for sure.

"I can't wait for the others to look on what I got." Maple smiled as she got closer to the entrance of the three pathways.

She saw her friends? They didn't look like her friends.

One of them had long pink hair, that was tied into a long ponytail. A pig-like mask, that had tusks on the side. She couldn't see the eyes, since it only showed white. He wore a red king's robe with a row of fur on the rims of the robe, also a yellow colored-robe like chain attaching itself to the collars of the robe, keeping them together. A white tunic, black pants, and some kind of pink heels, that seem to be hoof-shaped. Finally a golden crown rested on top of his head. He also had sword, it's blade was a shade of cyan like a bright turquoise color. The grip was brown, but the pummel, and guard was the same shade of cyan.

The other, judging from their physical physique, they were a boy, wore a green jacket with a hood up, hiding his hair, over a gray undershirt. On the hoodie was two brown brown strap, one along the shoulder going to the other brown strap, that went across his middle area to his side. Black pants, brown boots. He wore a round white mask, there was also dirty blond hair coming out from the top of the mask, and hoodie. The mask only had two black dots as eyes, and a black line forming a smile as it's mouth, it was slightly above the mouth, but it seem to be able to cover the entire face. But wasn't. On his back there was a two-handed battle axe. The handle was brown like wood. The head of the axe was a color of cyan as the other person's blade. Additionally, he had an shield next to him, it was a square. The shield seem to be made out of some kind of steel.

The two seem to notice her. So they turned to her. She finches as she about to grab something on her waist.

"Maple?" The voice of Dream asked.

"Dream?" She stared at the hooded person, before he removes his hood, and moves his mask to the side to reveal the face of Dream.

"Yup, it's me."

She turns to the pig mask wearing person. He removes his pig mask to reveal the face of Techno, except for eyes being pink.

"Techno! Your eyes, and hair are pink?"

Technoblade nods. "Yeah, it seem to have changed due to what I acquired." He uses his thump to point at Dream. "He laughed at me from the moment he saw me."

"What? It's funny!"

"It is not, honestly I don't care. I just care that we got this cool equipment."

"Yeah! By the way, those are cool outfits, and weapons, you two have." Maple said with glee.

"Hey, you also have a cool weapon, and armor." Dream smiled as he complimented the girl, who lightly blushes at the praise.

"T-Thanks." She thanked, before pulling herself together. "Anyway, I think we can just log off, right now." She suggested as Dream nods at that.

"Whaaat?! What about my clout?! Let's just go to town, and show our stuff, then get some clout!"

"Techno, maybe tomorrow, but not today." Dream says to the now pink haired teen, who just sighs. "Fine."

They all open up a panel. "All right, I'll meet you in the call." Dream says as they nodded, before all logging off.

They all turn into purple particles as they disappeared.

* * *

=Right? It's fun, right?=

Risa's voice ran out as the screen shows Maple, in the real world, in her room.

She is wore a white, and pink striped hoodie sweater with matching shorts.

She held her phone, revealing that she was in a camera call with Risa, Dave, and Clay.

"Yeah, I'm still on my second day, so I'm not that strong yet. Dre- I mean Clay, and Dave have caught up with me already." She laughs slightly.

=Don't worry about that, Kaede. It was only because, Techno, and I beat our boss. That we caught up with you.= Clay told her through the phone.

=Yeah, even though, I would've just stayed all night to train to catch up, but from all the fighting, I needed to take a break, it sucks.= Dave's voice said.

"Risa, hurry up, so we all can play together already."

=Yeah, screw studying, do that later.= Dave said.

This cause a nervous giggle from the brunette. =Wait, just a while longer, guys. Once the proficiency test is over, I can log.= She explains with a smile.

=Oh, but don't forget to study too, you guys. You wouldn't to get banned from playing games.=

Kaede gasped at that. "You're right!"

=Oh, all right.=

=Ugh... Fiiinneee...=

=That's the spirit.=

This only cause the group the laugh, except for Dave, who just groaning at the thought of studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter, hope you like it


	3. A Not So Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times. And finally art is not mine.

After a bit of grinding. Maple, and Technoblade were sitting down on a log as Maple munches on giant ladybugs or, that what it looked like.

"Are you sure, this will give you bomb resistance?"

Maple turned to her friend. "Yup!" She turns back to her meal, and continued to eat.

"I don't belie-"

'You have acquired the skill [ **Bomb Eater** ].' A panel appears next to Maple.

"I stand corrected."

'You have acquired the skill [ **Foul Feeder** ].'

Another panel appears. "Foul feeder? That's a nice miscalculation!" Maple cheered as she grabs her shield. "I shall assign this to the shield's skill slot!" The shield glowed gold for seconds, before returning to it's normal color.

Techno bent down, and grabbed one of the ladybugs.

"All right, I'll bite." He takes a bite out of the ladybug. "Not bad." He commented as he eats the ladybug.

'You have acquired the skill [ **Bomb Eater** ].'

"Hey, I got it." He waited for the next one to pop-up, but nothing. Irritated at the lack of a new skill. "Hey! What's the big deal?!"

"Maybe you need to eat more?" The black haired girl suggested to the brunet.

"Then I'll eat more of these!"

He jumps onto the piles of ladybugs, and started to eat them. From this action alone, caused Maple to giggle at his determination.

She looks up to the sky. "I wish Risa would hurry up, and come." She stares back at Technoblade, who was eating ladybugs, after ladybugs.

"I wonder where's Dream?"

"I WILL EAT HUNDREDS OF THESE! IF I HAVE TO!"

* * *

A ladybug was flying above the forest. Suddenly someone came from below, cutting the ladybug in half. It fell to the ground as the person, that cut in half, quickly grabs it the lower half of the ladybug.

The screen goes down to show Dream, he had half of the ladybug in one of his hand. "I wonder, how this taste like?"

The axe user raises his mask a bit as he takes a bite out of it. "Not bad." He commented as he finishes the bug.

'You have acquired the skill [ **Bomb Eater** ].' He swallows as he makes the panel disappear.

"Huh, neat."

He then heard buzzing. He looks above the trees, and sees more ladybug. He grabs his two-handed axe from his back. "All right, let's do this."

He takes a moment, before jumping at them.

* * *

'You have acquired the skill [ **Foul Eater** ].'

"Yes! Hell yeah!"

Techno had his hands in the air as he was celebrating at his accomplishment, while Maple was clapping.

"Definitely placing that on my sword." Technoblade says as he held his sword. Then a panel appeared infront of him.

'Skill cannot be placed onto this item, due to the item's special properties.'

"What?! That is fuckin' trash!"

"Language!"

"Oh, are you guys done?" They turned to see Dream, with his mask on, walking into the clearing, then walking to them.

"Yup, Techno just got a new skill."

"Huh, neat. But how?"

"He ate some explosive ladybugs, and he got Foul Eater, but he can't place it on his sword."

"And it's bullshit!"

"Language, Techno!"

"RAAAHHH! That was such a waste!"

Cue laughter from Dream.

"Oh, shut it." Technoblade snapped at the mask wearing teen. This only cause Dream to laugh more.

"Guys, we need to get to school. I'll meet you all." Maple said with a smile.

"Oh all right. I'll meet you later."

"Later."

Each of them had a panel appears infront of them. They clicked the log off button. They turn into purple particles, and disappears.

* * *

Kaede was in her uniform, while she walked down to street. She looked down as she started to think for a moment.

"What skill should I acquire next?" She asked herself. "I want to increase my movement speed... But I want to specialise in defense even more."

"Hi." A hand lightly chopped on the side of her head as she stops in turns to whoever did that. She saw it was Risa.

"Risa!"

"Morning, Kaede!"

"Morning, you two." They turn their heads to see Dave, and Clay walking towards them. They fully turned to them. "Clay, Dave!"

"G'morning." Dave greeted in his monotone voice as he yawns.

The boys caught up with the girls, after that, they continued their walk to school.

"Have you gotten used to the game yet, Kaede?" Risa asked her friends, who looked at her. "I know, this is a new experience for you, since you haven't played that much video games, let alone a VR game before."

"Yeah! I found out that if I gave a problem, I should just eat it and everything will be fine!"

The brunette looks at her for a moment, then to her other friends, who nods in confirmation. Risa had an anime sweat drop on the back of her head as she turns back to Kaede.

"Kaede, what are you doing in the game?"

* * *

"An event?"

A classroom was shown. Kaede sitted behind Risa, who was facing her. Dave was next to Risa as Clay was next to Kaede.

"Yeah. Apparently they're having their first event today." Kaede explains. "It's a battle royal amongst players."

"And I'm definitely gonna win." Dave smirked. "Yeah. We'll see, Dave, we don't know, who are our opponents is." Clay replied.

"As long it is either someone or an orphan, I'll be fine."

"What's with you, and orphans?" The brunette asked the brunet, who shrugs in response.

"Well, will we be teaming?" Clay asked his friends group. Curious if they will be teaming, or not.

"I don't know." Kaede replied to him. "Maybe, if we can... Can we team?"

Clay smiled at that. "Yeah, we can."

"Jesus. Just kiss all ready, you dorks." Dave non-chalantly said as Kaede blushes, and Clay stares at his friend, unamused at his friend's words.

"Is there more?" Risa asked as she turns back to the redden Kaede, who shakes her head to remover her blush.

"Y-Yeah. The top-ranking players get a special limited edition memento, apparently." The black haired girl replied with a hint of a blush left. But smiled. "I can't help, but want one for myself."

"Oh?" The brunette leans to her friend. "It seems that my little friend Kaede is a lot more into the game than I thought she'd be." She teases her friend. To which Kaede's face flushed in embarrassment.

"C-Come on, don't you want something when it's limited edition?"

"I hate to say this, but she's correct." Dave told Risa. Who just crossed her arms.

"You guys sure can't resist limited edition things."

This only cause the black haired gamer to move her head slightly in embarrassment. Dave just chuckles as Clay shakes his head.

"I really want to hurry, and log in!" Risa unexpectedly blurted out, unsurprisingly her friends turned to her. "I'll make sure to score well on my proficiency test tomorrow!"

"Go for it." Dave encouraged.

* * *

Maple, Dream, and Technoblade reappear in town square with their newly gotten outfits.

"Woah! Are all these people participating in the event?" Maple asked as she looks around, awe'd at the sight of soo many people in town square.

"Seems like it." Dream replied as he looks around.

"When is it starting?" Techno asked, a little impatient on how slow the event is starting.

Maple made a panel appear.

=Rooaarr!=

She was about to do something with the panel. But the sound of someone mimicking a roar, stopped her. She makes the panel appear as she, and her friends looked up to the giant tree in the middle of town square.

=New World Online's first event will now commence!=

They saw some kind of creature. It seem to be like a small dragon. But it looked weird. Its red wings were, instead of its back, it was on the sides of it's head, what seems like to be black buttons for its eyes.

=You have up to three hours!= It explained. =The stage is a map exclusive to this event! By the way, I am the mascot of this game, Drazo!= The now called Drazo introduced itself.

=You will be seeing more of me around!=

"I want to kill it." Techno commented.

"Nooo! It's soo cute, don't do it!" Maple cried out as Technoblade stares at her. "I was joking."

"O-Oh yeah, I knew that."

"Suuurre you did."

=We're starting the countdown!= Drazo shouted.

=Three! Two! One! Zero!=

Right as it said zero. Everyone started to disappear. The trio had smiles on their face, I mean Dream had one, under his mask.

=Good luck, everyone! Roar!=

* * *

Maple, with her shield in hand, reappeared on a ruined house, that was around more ruined house, and trees. Lots, and lots of trees.

"This is place..." She starts to look around, confused for a moment.

She finally figures it out as she rubs the back of her in embarrassment. "I was nervous, because I thought it'd suddenly be an all-out war."

Maple reconizes that she was alone. She looks around, before trying to call our for them.

"Dream! Techno!"

"Maple!"

"Dream!" She quickly turns to see someone below, parkouring tree after tree, branch after branch to her location. She could clearly see something green. She narrows her eyes to get better vision.

"Dream!"

"Maple!"

She heard Dream's shout as the green figure jumps from the nearest tree to her location. When the person lands, they stand up as they looked at the shield user. Revealing himself as Dream with his axe, and shield on his back.

"Dream!" The black haired girl ran up, and hugged him. "Goodness! I thought, I was alone in this!"

"Yeah, I was parkouring around the trees. When I heard you, I just parkoured here." He explains. After a short moment. She did not let go. Dream was getting a bit nervous as she was not letting go.

"Uhh... Kaede..." He said. "You're hugging a little too long."

"... Oh... Oh crude!" She quickly gets off him. With a blush, she turns away.

"S-Sorry!"

"I-It's fine." Dream told her as Maple was shaking her trying to get control of her now redden face.

"So, what do we gonna do?" The axe user asked the shield user.

The black haired girl cleared her throat. She turns to her friend as she finally got a hold of her face, but it still had a hint of a blush. "I-I think w-we should wait f-for Techno."

Dream nodded at that. "Seems reasonable."

Maple nodded as she smiled, glad that they were not talking about on what she just did.

* * *

"He's crazy! What is he?!" A guy in armored ran through the forest. He stops for a moment. He looks around. "I think, I got away."

In slow motion a fishing hook flew by him.

"A fishing hook?"

It reeled back as the hook caught his armor. Pulling him back. He notices on what was it doing to him.

"NONONONONONONONO- ARRGHH!" He cried out as he tried to get out of the fishing hook. But he was too late as he was stabbed through the chest by a familiar cyan blade. He disappears into purple particles as Technoblade stands there with sword in hand, and fishing rod in the other.

He was about to walk away, but.

"Techno!"

"Techno!"

"Guys?" Techno turned to where the voices resonated. "All right, I guess, I can meet up with them."

He starts run at the directions to where to voices were.

* * *

"Techno!"

"Techno!"

They called Techno out with cupped hands. Dream had his mask on the side of his head as he, and Maple called out for Techno.

Maple turned to Dream. "Maybe he heard us, so we should stop." The blond turned to her. "Meh, you're probably right."

They walked to the center of the ruined second floor, and sat down. "So, what about we talk about our weapons?" Dream suggested to his friend. Who smiles, and nods.

"Okay!" She beamed. "I'll go first. Shield is called The Replica Of The Dark Night." She introduced her shield.

"Nice name, my axe is called The Wraith Of A Hunter." Dream introduced his two-handed battle axe.

"Woah, that's cool."

Dream suddenly stands up.

"Huh?"

Clay smiles as he grabs his shield behind him. "Wanna see something cool?" The hooded teen asked as he held his shield.

"Uhh... Sure." She stands up as she place her shield to the side. "Okay, how do we do this?"

He just hands her the shield. "Hold this."

"Ookay?"

She grabs it. "Hold it still." Maple did so.

"Okay, don't move." He readies his two-handed axe.

"Uhh... Dream...?"

"Hold still."

"Dream?"

"Hold still."

"Dream?!"

Maple closed her eyes tightly as Dream swung his axe.

But she heard something disappearing. She opens an eye to see the shield in her hand was disappearing. She fully opens her eyes as the shield disappeared.

"Woah."

Dream twists his wrist for a few seconds, before placing it back at his back. "My axe had the ability to disable shields from simply hitting them."

"Really?"

"Yup." He nodded. "Plus, it ignores thirty percent of armor as well."

"Woah." Maple stares at her hands. "Will it come back?"

Dream nodded. "In around five minutes." He explained as the black haired girl beamed at his explanation.

"That's amazing!"

"Seems like you both are having fun."

Dream turns around to see Technoblade walking towards them. "Techno, you just got here?" In response, he nodded. "Yup."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Techno asked his friends.

"Can we..." They turned to Maple, who was shifting her foot around. "Can we stay here?"

"Why?"

"Well... I don't have great of a speed stat, so I think it would be better, if we just stay here, and wait for them to come here?"

"That sounds stupid."

"Techno!" Dream chastised the pig. "You can't just say that to our friend!"

"I mean... Fine, I'm sorry. But I need to get my stabbing on, and also stabs some orphans. Those orphans are gonna get destroyed!"

"Techno, please." The green hooded teen walks over to the royal robe wearing teen.

Dream placed a hand on the pink haired teen's shoulder. "Please, just this once. It's for our friend. Next event, we will go on all the stabbing you want. But just this once, for our friend." He pleaded, since he seriously didn't want his friend to be let out of the fun.

"Oh all right." Techno relented. Before his friend could cheer, he continues. "But I'll complain, because of how boring this is."

"All right, I'll deal with that."

"All right, I'll be at the edge, just gonna lay down." Technoblade walks over to the edge of the ruined house, and layed on the edge.

Maple walks over to Dream. "Hey, thanks for that, Cl- I mean Dream." She thanked him with a smile.

Dream turns to her. "Hey, it's what friends are for. I just don't you to be left out of the fun. And please, when we're alone, or with Techno, and maybe Risa, if she gets into the game soon, you can call me Clay." He replied with a smile. That caused the black haired teen to blush, but she nodded, all the same.

She was glad, that she had a friend, that had her back, that will help her, when needed. Even if Techno just leaves. He would just come back, and check on her. And she knows it too. Even though Techno would deny any of it, if she would actually ask him.

* * *

As time past by, Dream had gotten his shield back. Techno complained. A lot, and loudly. To past the time, Maple started to draw on the ground with a stick, while Dream, and Techno, who had his mask on the side of his head, watches her out of view.

"Hello, young lady."

"Huh?" Maple stops as she looks up, to see someone coming out of doorway infront of her.

"Unfortunately, you shall be my beautiful sacrifice."

The person walks out of the doorway to reveal a man with long green hair, yellow eyes. He wore a coat, white pants, and shoes. A necklace with a red gem, and a sword on his back. **(Okay, from now on, any randoms in this scene shall have quick introductions, like just man. And such. Instead of what Christmas Rose was given. Since I'm a lazy piece of work)**

"My name is Christmas Rose." The now called Christmas Rose introduced himself. "I am also known as The White Rose Knight..."

"Oh..."

Her friends saw the enemy, and immediately got their weapons ready.

"I will be wetting those adorable eyes with tears, but please don't think badly of me..."

Maple just stared at him weirdly.

"Prepare yourself!" He shouted as he ran to her. He jumps at her with sword in hand.

Quickly Maple grabs her shield to block. He hit the shield.

"Maple!" Dream yelled as he, and Techno run over.

Christmas Rose was confused as his weapon didn't damage The Replica Of The Dark Night. Suddenly he starts to disappear into purple particles.

"Eh?!" Dream was shocked at what just happened. "How?!"

"I think that was the Devour skill." Techno deduced as they walked over to the black haired teen.

The shield starts to morph as purple gem appeared on top of it.

"I did it!"

The shield wielder turned to her friends. "You saw that, right?"

They nodded as they smiled. "Pretty impressive there, Maple." Techno commented.

"Yeah, you did great."

She smiled at their praise, before turning back to her drawing. "Now, I need to get back to my drawing."

She walks over to her drawing with her friends behind her. Unaware of a couple of people were watching them.

_(Play Song:Annie OST:It's A Hard-Knock Life)_

Suddenly three more people from the doorway.

"Even if they can evade the first attack!"

"They cannot evade the second, and third blades!"

"We are three people as one! Known as The Three Red Hot Brothers!"

The trio turned to the three people. Before her friends could attack. Maple grabbed her small weapon from her waist, and opened it slightly.

" **Jet Stream** -" 

" **Paralysing Shout!** " She closes the handle, causing a burst of electricity. Paralysing the brothers, and making them roll to them.

Cue Techno's laughter from the rolling brothers.

"Darn it. That was underhanded of you to make us let our guard down, and take us by surprise!"

"You little girl!" One shouted as Maple uses her Devour ability on him.

"No, she just acted on instinct." Dream replied as he walks over to one of the brothers, who slightly looks up in fear as he raises his axe above his head.

"She's the black devil! Y-You're the green executioner...!" The green hooded teem brings it down down his axe on one of the brothers. Defeating him, and making him disappear.

Technoblade walks over to the brother. Preparing to stab him. "A-And you're the pink tyrant!" Techno stabs him, making him disappear.

Maple wipes her head as she smiles. "This large shield might be stronger than I thought!"

"Well, it seems to be that way."

Suddenly more people jump in, battling the trio. Dream pulls his mask on as Techno does the same.

"Ready?" Dream asked his friends, who both nod.

"Ready!"

The group readied their weapons, preparing for their new foes as they grew closer.

* * *

From the middle of town, spectators watched the massacre that is transpiring, from their seats. The screens showed Maple using her Devour skill, Technoblade stabbing more people, and Dream swinging his axe at people.

"Aren't they insanely strong?"

"They've already done more than a hundred people."

"They get inflicted with conditions then defeated with the shield..."

"That pig dude is a monster, look at him go. He's reeling people with a fishing rod! A fishing rod!"

"And that green hooded person is patient enough that he literally is fighting five people at the same time! And beating them!"

"And from all of those opponents. They haven't received any damage?"

"Isn't that shield against the rules? And that axe? Is seem to break shields in one hit."

They saw someone try to hit Maple with a mace.

"How does she repel the mace with her head?"

They saw a Technoblade twist around, stabbing, and slicing at multiple people.

"Is that pig wearing guy royalty?"

"Look at them go."

They saw Dream holding five people back with his shield, before leaping, and swinging his axe to defeat them.

"That mask guy looks cool!"

"Gotta say, that mask wearing guy looks hot."

After that was uttered. Maple stopped on what she was doing, seemly glared daggers directly at the screen.

=Hey Maple, are you all right?=

=Oh it's nothing, Dream. I thought I saw something.=

=Oh all right.=

"That pig guy though. Look at him go."

Techno reels more people in with his fishing rod.

* * *

The people on roofs started to aim their staffs at them as they started to cast magic

Dream notices this as she he turns to his teammates.

"Maple! Techno!"

"We got it!" They shouted as they run to each other.

"So many." Maple commented as they state at the mages. "And we'll just have to defeat them!"

Maple raised her handle as Techno raises his blade.

" **Hydra!** "

" **Phantom!** "

From the black haired girl's handle came three purple dragon heads seemly made out of poison. They roared.

From behind Techno, a huge monster appeared. It looked like the same boar-beast that he had defeated in the cage. Except for it's skin was pink, instead of it's ashy gray skin. It seem to be partially transparent. It roared.

The three heads spew out rivers of poison as the ones that were lucky enough to be high enough to not get hit. But not lucky enough for the boar phantom to charge it, and hit them with either it's dual broadswords or it's own body.

Dream sees the poison as he grabs a potion from his jacket, and uses it. The poison passes by him passively. "So glad that this jacket can make these kind of potions everyday."

* * *

The spectators watched all of this happened. "They're monsters."

"What does their stats looks like...?"

"The girl has been doing nothing, but countering. Since her movement is slow, her AGI is probably lacking. While the pig are destroying people in battle, so he seems to have balanced stats. And the green one is doing the same thing as the both of them, so his stats is probably balanced as well."

"But the girl's defense is nuts. The guys have balanced stats, while girl is tanking the hits. Such a monstrous trio..."

* * *

After awhile, they finished fighting. Technoblade was scouting the sides for more players. While Dream was next to Maple as she draws the ground with her stick.

Drazo flies infront of the two. =There is one hour left!=

=Currently, in first place is Payne! Second is Dred! And third is Maple, Dream, and Technoblade!=

"Yay! We're in third!" Maple cheered. Dream stares at the mascot of the game in confusion.

"Why are we in third? Are we in a team?"

=Teams are considers as one person!=

"Ah okay, makes sense."

=From now on, anyone who beats one of the top three, or six players will receive a third of their points!= Drazo explains. =The positions of these players are displayed on the map!=

"Um... Does that mean everyone will come to try and beat us?" Maple asked as she gets up.

"That'll cause us some trouble." Dream commented.

"And we'll just stab them, and get points." Technoblade walks to his friends.

"There they are!"

"They're here! Sorround them!"

Many people come rushing as the trio stares at them.

"I'm first!"

"No, I was here first!"

The trio of friends stared in awe at the amount of people sorrounding them.

Then a man with a giant two-handed axe, unlike Dream's own, it was bigger, but didn't had the same head as Dream's.

"Young newbie men, and lady!"

He starts to slowly walk towards them with the axe rested on his shoulder.

"Let me teach you all, on how fearsome a battleground is!" He readies his axe. "Don't think badly of me!"

He runs, and swings his axe at Maple, who didn't move from the swing. Her friends stared at her with smirks as they now know on what their tanky friend can do.

"Huh?" The man lost his smirk as he notices his swing didn't do anything.

"Sorry, it doesn't affect me." She apologized as she places her hand on the head. She turns her head to Technoblade, who just nods, and quickly stabs the guy. Making him disappear.

The people stared at the trio in shock, and slightly took a step back.

Maple turned to Dream, seeing that he pulled some kind of potion earlier, that made him immune to the poison. "Dream!"

Dream nods as he grabs a potion from his jacket, and tossed at Technoblade. Who catches it, and uses it.

Maple, seeing that her friends are now immune to her poison at this moment. She slams her shield down.

" **Deadly Breath!** "

The shield's center seem to open like a maw as purple gas comes out of the maw.

"This is bad, it's poison!"

"No!"

"Run!"

Technoblade starts to reel people in with his fishing rod as Dream, and Maple looks around the area.

" **Paralsying Shout!** "

An electric wave goes through the area, shocking most of the people running away, making them fall to the ground as they succumb to the poison.

Some mages were far away from the cloud. As they were about to cast a spell.

" **Phantom Rend** **!** "

A pink slash of energy burst through the cloud, hitting their roofs, and sending them to the ground, and defeating them.

* * *

The spectators stared with mouth agape at the massacre that these three did.

=Roar! Time's up!=

_(End Song)_

* * *

Drazo was above the trio. =There was no change in the order of the top three players!=

"Yay! We're amazing!"

Maple, and Dream smiled brightly as Techno stared at that mascot.

"What?! After what we did, we only got third place?!"

"Techno, calm down, I promise in the next event, we'll get first place." Dream calmed the pig down.

"Ugh, we better be. But at least we still got clout."

* * *

The spectators, and even competitors watched the screens.

=I will now interview the top three players, starting from the team in third place.=

=Maple, Dream, and Technoblade!=

The screen shows Maple, Dream, and Technoblade.

Maple seem to notice the situation, and blush at the attention. Dream just moves his mask to reveal his face, and dirty blond hair. Techno removes his mask to reveal his pink eyes.

=Looking back, what do the three of you think?=

=Um, well... I'm glad I could withstand so much-= She stops. She then looks down as steam coming off of her head.

"Her tongue slipped..."

"Her tongue definitely slipped..."

Dream wraps his arm around her neck, by doing this, he didn't make the situation better. As more steam comes out Maple's head.

=I think, what she wanted to say, that she was glad that she could withstand so much damage.= Dream looks down at the girl. =Was that correct?=

=... y-yes...=

=Well, I'm glad, that I could think quick in situations, or I could've died, multiple times.= The green hooded teen laughed

=And I'm glad, that I got to kill people, using my fishing rod.=

=Roar! Congratulations!= The mascot got infront of the screen.

=Please have this commemorative medal!=

=Thank you very much- Oh gosh! This is so embarrassing!= Maple cried out as she hides her redden face with her hands.

The watchers were watching awkwardly toward the screen, before it changes.

* * *

=Farewell for now! I have to go!= Drazo waved, before flying away.

Dream smiles as he unwraps his arm from the poor girl. He held a golden coin. He looks at it, curious on what is it for.

The black haired teen quickly tried to get a hold of her overloaded senses. So she shook her head violent. After that, she sighs in relief, but she still had a small blush on her cheeks.

Dream presents the coin to her.

"Huh?"

"For you, call it a gift."

"Why?" Techno turns to his friends, who both did the same thing. "No, seriously why?"

"This is her first game, so call it an gift."

The pink haired teen stared at him for a moment. Before sighing. "Fine..."

Dream smirks as he hands the coin to Maple. "Woah..."

"I don't know, what is this for. So keep it."

The shield wielder smiles brightly. "Thank you so much, Clay!" She thanks. "You did great! Those potions of yours were great!"

"I mean, it only make weak poison ineffective. Since you've only started to use your poison, so it would be greatly effective, but after sometime your poison will be stronger, so it make it ineffective."

"Woah..." She then notices the time. "Oh no! I have to study!"

She turns to the two. "I have to get going! Bye! I'll see you two, and Risa tomorrow!" She makes a panel appear, and logs out.

Dream turns to Techno. "Hey Dave, may we speak for a moment?"

"I don't see why not."

They walked to the edge of the ruins, they sat on the edge.

"Okay, I'll be straight. When you tried to place Foul Eater on your sword, it made an error?" Dream suddenly asked. Techno stared at him for a moment in surprise. But nevertheless responded.

"I mean, it was not an error. But yeah, why?"

"Well... I got the Foul Eater skill."

"What?"

Dream sighed. "I got the same thing as you did. I didn't let me. So I looked into my axe's description more, I saw something that said, that in certain conditions. It will get stronger permanently." He turns to Techno. "Look at yours."

The pink haired teen raised a brow, but complied. He opens a panel as he starts to scroll down. "Oh yeah, I see it." He closes it as he turns back to his friend. "What of it?"

"Maybe, because of that, we can't place those skills on our weapons, due to that." Dream explains. Technoblade nodded as he got up. He stretches his arms, cracking a few joints. "Welp, I'll be going, I need to sleep. See ya, Clay."

Techno makes a panel appear, and clicks on it, making him log out.

Dream stared at where his friend once was. He sighed as he stared at the distance, before opening a panel, clicking it, and logging out.


	4. A Friend Finally Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times. (Originally from Fanfiction.net)

"What?! Third place?!" Risa exclaimed in shock. "For real?!"

The group of friends walked through the same street to their school.

"Yeah, even I'm surprised." Kaede responded while turning to her stunned friend.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising." Clay admits, while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly Dave pats his back with a smirk.

"Come on, all three of us knew that we were going to get top three." Dave said as he removes his hand from Clay's hand.

"But I would've hoped it was first." He admits with a sigh.

"Hey." Risa place wrapped her arm around the brunet. "It's fine. I'm sure, next time you'll get first place." Dave smiled at that, before wrapping his arm back.

"Hold on." The brunette turns to her friends. "What level are you guys at?"

"20." Kaede, and Clay replied.

"22."

The group turned to Dave.

"What?" He asked, noticing his fellow gamers' stares.

"You were at level 20 when we left the game last night." The dirty blond teen reminded the brunet, who chuckles at what the blond said.

"I might've woken up early, and did some grinding."

This cause Risa to lightly bonk his head. "Don't do that, you dummy, you need your sleep. And don't think I don't know about your sleep schedule." She said to her friend, who chuckles in response, not really taking what she said seriously. "Seriously, I'm fine, I'm pretty used to this."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Oh all right."

The brunette turns to her other friends. "Okay, how did you guys even get that to third place?" She asked, before shaking her head. "Stupid question. But what are you guys' character's attributes like?"

"I'm a a large shield wielder, that specialising in defense."

"I'm a sword wielder, that is specialising in a balanced state."

"I'm a two-handed axe wielder, I don't specialise in anything, I went for mostly balanced stats, but dexterity is my best stat for now. Plus I have a shield."

Risa stop to look at Clay, who just stares at his friend, confused at her stares. "What?"

"Why are you investing that much in the specific skill?" Risa asked, a little confused on what the blond said. To which he shrugs. "I dunno. Seems like a good one to try to invest in."

Risa nodded, but one thing bugged her in the back of her mind, so she voiced it out. "How did Kaede even get that far? I understand Clay, and Dave. But Kaede? I really don't get, how did you do it?" Risa leans to Kaede, who smiles.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, here's what I did."

* * *

"What...?"

The group were now in class, and were in the same position as they were before.

"What's with that monster character...?" Risa asked in shocked, before crossing her arms. "As expected if you, that sounds like a really airheaded thing to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Honestly, should've seen it coming." Clay admitted with a smile.

"Meh." Dave shrugged at what he said.

"Seems like I'll have a hard time catching up with the three of you." The brunette stated as she stares up at the ceiling.

"But if you do what I did..." Kaede started, but Risa cut her off.

"No way." She stretches her arms a bit. "You are you. I am me." She said with a smile.

"Then what will you do?" The black haired girl asked the brown haired girl, who puts a finger on her chin, and hums in thought.

"If you're a wall, maybe I should be a mage that uses long-distance attacks..." She shakes her head dismissing the idea right away. "But that's too normal for a party that I'm forming with you three."

She closed her eyes in thought for a few solid seconds as her friends stared at her. Waiting for her decision.

Suddenly her eyes opened. "Okay, I've decided!" She stated, eyes filled with determination. She continues as she gets up from her seat. "I'll be an evasive shield!"

"A... what?" Clay said, as he was not expecting that kind of answer, but sighed. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprise though, seeing that how unique it sounded. Nevertheless it did sound unique.

"Evasive... Shield?"

"Yeah!" Risa placed her hands on her black haired friend's table. "I'll draw attacks to me, and evade to nullify the attacks."

"That's cool!"

"Isn't that what I was doing?" Dave asked in his normal bored tone.

Risa turned to him, with a smile. "Not exactly."

"Wait, but I'm a shield wielder too, and Clay is also kinda a shield wielder." Kaede pointed out, before continuing poking holes in Risa's plan. "Isn't it kinda weird for three shields wielder to get together?"

To her credit. The brunette didn't seem to falter one bit, but continued onto what was great about her plan. She goes away from the black haired girl's table. "No matter what kind of battle our party engages in, we'll certainly receive little to no damage! We'll almost always be unscathed!"

"How about it?" She turns to her friends with a smirk. "Don't you three think that'd be cool?"

Kaede stares at her for a moment, before thinking on what she told them. "I love it! It sounds great!" She stated with clearful excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, that's sounds great."

"Of course, you both would say that." Dave remarked, but nodded. "But I guess it would neat."

"I want to form a party with that concept, so I'll aim to be an evasive shield!"

"I'll raise my defense even more!"

"And we'll just tag along, and fight along side you girls." Clay added with a smile.

"Oh, but don't focus too much on your defense, Kaede." Risa stated as she walks over to Kaede. She sat on her female friend's table. "If you lose, it'll all come down to nothing. If the circumstances are dire, you can also intentionally let go of your shield to stay alive." The brunette advised the girl, who nods with a smile.

"Okay! Got it!" Kaede said, before realising one thing. "But did your mother give you permission to start gaming again?"

"Oh yeah, that kinda is a big deal." Clay adds with a nod, and a smile. "Good thing you asked." To which Kaede responds with a smile, and a small blush.

"Thanks!"

"But, seriously did she?" Dave asked. To her response, she held up two peace signs, signalling yes, she was allowed to play games again.

"Yay! From today, we'll all be able to play together!"

"That's awesone!"

"That's great."

* * *

Risa, who had the same looking Beginner's outfit as Maple's except for being blue, and white, materialised into existence in town square with Maple, Dream, and Technoblade, who were all in their Beginner's clothing, as to not draw attention. It took awhile of convincing Techno to drop his royal clothing for his Beginner's one, since they didn't want draw attention to theirselves, when it's Risa's first time being here. Except for Techno's hair stayed pink, so they just used a rag to cover it up, but you can still see a bit of his pink hair.

"Oh! So this us what it's like!" Risa exclaimed as she looks around the place in awe.

"It's amazing, right?" Maple said to her friend with a smile. "I was surprised, when I came here for the first time too."

"And it won't be the last." Dream said as he walks over to her friends.

"Yup, it probably won't."

Risa turned to talk to her friends, but was surpised as she saw Techno's pink hair. "Hey Clay, aaand... Dave?"

Her confusion was met with a nod. "Yes it's me Dave." Technoblade confirmed.

"Dave... You have pink hair?"

"Yeah, just laugh it off."

"No, no, no." Risa waved her hands. "It's not that! It was just, that look kinda suits you." She admits with a smile.

Technoblade just nods at her reasoning. "Not like I'd believe you, but sure."

After that was over, she turned to Maple. "So, you were shocked as well, Kaede?"

Before could the black haired girl could respond. Risa realised her mistake. "Oops!" She covered her mouth, before looking around for something.

"Huh?" Maple stared at her friend's weird behavior. "A monster?!"

The brunette turns to her friend with a smile. "That's not it. It's bad to call someone their real name. Someone might try to find you in real life, based on your name." Risa explained as Maple stared at her, trying to registering on what she said.

"Ooh! So, that's why Dream says to only call him Clay, when we're alone, or with Techno. And now that you're here, with you!"

"Yeah, that's why." Dream confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, gotta be safe, and all." Techno nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're right, so just call me by my name in this game, Sally." Kaede, now Sally, said with a smile.

"Sally, right?" Maple confirmed with her friend, who nods. "Got it!"

"Now, what do I call you?" Sally asked Maple, who looks at her with a warm smile.

"Oh, it's Maple."

"Technoblade, or Techno for short, because people prefer to say that."

"Dream."

"Okay, Maple, Techno, or Technoblade and Dream... Maple, Techno, and Dream, got it!"

Seeing that she now knows the name of her friends. Sally turns infront of them.

"Now, first..."

"Wait! You have a dagger?!"

Sally turns to Technoblade, who had an irritated expression. "I thought, I called dibs on the sword like weapons."

"A dagger isn't some kind of sword, Techno." She told the pink haired girl with a cheeky smirk.

"Aren't they the same? Ugh, I'm not going to argue, so I'll accept this. But remember I will remember this."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say big guy."

"I thought you were gonna be a shield wielder?" Maple asked.

"As I thought more, a dagger would be more useful for me to evade attacks." Sally explained to her confused friend, to which was no longer confused from her explanation.

"Ooh."

"Anyway, where was I?"

* * *

"Oh, you're assigning your points to multiple stats."

The group were in a inn, that had bunk beds. The boys were on top, laying down as the girls were at the bottom chatting.

Sally, and Maple were looking at each other's stats.

"This is normal! I mean look at the two above us!"

The two on the top didn't respond, just layed on the top of the beds.

"I just decided not to assign any to VIT, MP, and HP for now." The brunette explains to the black haired girl.

"Why?"

"If I evade, and get no damage, I don't need HP, and Defense. I don't know, if I'll use magic, so a low MP is fine for now. I can compensate with STR, attack strength, with a weapon to an extent. But I want to be fast, so I set my AGI to be relatively high. Think of these two's starting stats. As they explained, they went for a stats, that suits them the most, so I just did the same." Sally explains as Maple stared at her in awe at what she just explained. After she the brunet finished her explanation, they heard a few clapping sounds from above.

"Good job." Dream congrats the girl on her knowledge, and skill.

"Yeah, good job."

"You sure gave that a lot of thought."

"Thanks guys." Suddenly Sally waves her finger at Maple with a smirk. "I think much more than someone, who takes all the hits, and gets no damage."

"Damn! Burned!" Techno called out from above.

"Thanks Techno!" Even after that, she sighed "But I want to hurry, and get some exclusive equipment too." Sally admits. "About your shield, Uhh..."

"Replica Of The Dark Night." Maple said as she summons the black shield.

"Yes, that Replica Of The Dark Night. It swallow all of your opponent's attacks, right? That means you can get skills that require you to receive attacks, right?" Sally asked. To which the black haired girl nods. "Yeah, because of that, I consulted a craftsman, Izu, about whether she could make me a normal shield. And then..."

"If you bring in some materials for me, it'll cost about a million G." Izu explains as she twirls around her cup as Maple, Dream, and Technoblade were sitting across from her.

"The Replica Of The Dark Night is black, so I want a white shield this time."

"In that case, try going to the underground lake to the south if the city. There are tons of white fish swimming in it, so their scales will be used to make the shield." Izu explains.

"That's what she said."

"I see! Shall we try going to the southern underground lake as well?" Sally asked.

Dream, and Technoblade comes down from topbunks, and down to the floor.

"Seems great, Techno, and I are going there as well. Since Izu said that there was a cave of spiders nearby, we need to get some silk in there." Dream explains as the pink haired teen nodded at that.

"Wait... Silk?"

"Yeah, Techno, and I need them for what we requested from Izu." The dirty blond teen explained to his friend.

The brunette raised a brow at that. "What did you request?" She asked the two.

"A crossbow."

"A fishing rod, and a bow."

"I understand, the crossbow, and bow. But a fishing rod?"

"I need a fishing rod, that I can call my own."

Sally blinked at that. "Ookay?"

"So, wait, you're okay with that?" Maple asked, a bit shocked at friend's non-chalant answer. "Of course!"

Sally walks over to the door. "Oh, but we have to but some fishing rods somewhere first."

"I know a place." Techno said as he walks over to the brunette, who nods.

"Good, come on." She opens the door, and walks out Technoblade behind, while humming a tune.

"Hey, wait, you're both too fast!" Maple called out as she tries to catch up with the two, while Dream slowly walks behind her. Trying to not leave her behind.

"Oops, sorry." The two stopped as Maple tries to get to her friends.

"This was still too fast...?" Sally muttered to herself. She puts a finger on her chin in thought.

"Come on! You guys are so slow! I wanna go stab some spiders!"

"Well, then..."

* * *

"You're so fast!"

Sally was sprinting as Maple was piggybacking on her back, the two seem to be having fun as they probably should.

"As expected if AGI of sixty!"

"Don't think you, that we can't catch up!" They turned to the left to see Dream beside them, suddenly Technoblade appeared on the right. "Yeah, even though you have high AGI stats, we also have high AGI stats." The pink haired teen said.

"Remember! You three are to defeat any monsters in our path!"

"Okay!"

"There are three wolves up ahead!" Sally shouted at her friends as the wolves were coming closer in the distance.

" **Paralysing Shout!** "

A wave of yellow energy erupted, and hitting the wolves.

"I'll take the right!" Dream shouted as he ran ahead.

"I guess, I'll take the left! You both take care of the middle one!" Techno yelled out, or at least in his tone of voice, as he ran to the left.

Dream summoned his axe as Technoblade summons his blade. They quickly slashed their paralysed foes as Maple brings out her shield.

" **Foul Feeder!** "

The shield absorbs the last remaining wolves as they continued to run.

"I expected no less from the players that clinched third place in an event!"

* * *

Sally stopped in a small parkour area, it was a ravine with giant stone pillars as platforms.

"So, wait, do we go through this?" Sally asked her friend, who looks at the parkour. "It seems dangerous."

"It does."

"Outta of the way!"

Dream passes her as he does the parkour easily, barely standing on the platform for nearly a second, before jumping to the next. In under five seconds, he was on the other side.

Without even turning back, he just runs off, leaving the two behind.

The two girls looked in complete shock at the leaving blond for a solid three seconds, before Techno runs up. "So, what's up? I fought an enemy while coming here."

Sally turns to Maple, before sighing. "Let's do this."

* * *

The group finally got infront of a cave.

"All right, we this is where we part ways for now." Dream explained as he turns to his friends.

"Aww, really?" Maple asked, not really wanting to split up with her friends.

"Yeah, but I'm sure, well meet each other again." Sally comforted her friend as she walks over to her friend.

"Welp, we'll seeya later." Techno walked away from the group.

Dream turns to his other friends. "I'll see you later."

He starts to walk away.

"Bye Dream!"

"Bye Clay!"

"Seeya."

* * *

Dream, and Technoblade, who were both in their normal outfits, were walking towards to a cave, that had webs on entrance of the cave.

Techno stretches his arms. "Ahh... It feels nice to be in my normal clothing."

"Yeah, it does."

"C'mon, we need to go into that cave." Techno said, the two stared at the cave. They walked to the entrance of the cave. It was almost covered in webbing.

"All right, let's do this."

* * *

Dream, and Technoblade were killing multiple spiders. After killing the fifth one, they stopped as they had enough. Since unlike Maple's shield, that needed lots of scale to complete, they only needed multiple strings only, instead of a lot.

Dream sat down at the stone ground. "I think that's enough." He said to the pig mask wearing teen, who turns, and nods.

"All right, had enough time stabbing stuff. C'mon, let's go back to the girls." Techno replied as green hooded teen gets up, before nodding, and walking away with the pink haired teen behind him.

* * *

Maple, and Sally were fishing near the underground lake, that Izu told Maple. Where that the fishes there could help make her shield.

Suddenly Maple's fishing rod was tugged by a fish in the lake. She notices her rod was getting tugged, and starts to pull the fish out of the water. As it got closer, the black haired girl had a knife, that she uses to lightly stab the fish. Causing it to turn into purple particles, and leaving behind a colorful scale.

Maple quickly catches it. "I finally got my third one..."

After she said that, she heard a splash as she turned to Sally.

"I got another one!" Sally had reeled in, from what she said, she reeled in another fish. She quickly slashes the fish, causing it to leave behind the same colorful scale, that the shield wielder had.

Maple stares at Sally with a sweat drop. "I just got my third one, while you've caught twenty already." She stated. 

"That's because your DEX is zero." Sally explains to the shield wielder as she tosses the scale behind to a pile of identical scales, all in the same pile. "I just started, so my level goes up just by finishing off fish that I catch."

"What's your level now?"

"Six." The brunette replied while holding up a five, and a one with both of her hands.

'You have acquired the skill [ **Fishing** ].'

"My first skill is fishing?" Sally muttered to herself. "I can't say that you're weird now."

Before Maple could respond, a voice chimed in.

"Well, it would be weird, but that was my first skill."

They turn their heads to see their male friends walking towards them, now back to their Beginner's outfit.

"Took you guys long enough." Sally smirked as the two got to the girls.

"You would not believe on how much convincing I had to do, for Techno to go back to his Beginner's clothing." Dream jabs his thump at the pink haired teen. Who scoffs in annoyance.

"Beginner's outfit is for the poor."

"But we're all in our Beginner's outfit, doesn't that make us poor?" Maple asked Technoblade.

"No, you have other clothings, you guys literally force me to get out of my regal attire to wear peasant clothings."

"Techno, but this my only outfit." Sally told him with a sweat drop.

"You are poor. But this only the beginning, after we're done, you're gonna be rich. All of us will be rich." This caused the group to look at Technoblade weirdly, before turning back to the fishing.

"Want some help?" Dream asked as he sat down next to Maple.

"Uhh... Maybe, but you guys just got here. For now, no." Maple explained to the blond, who nods at her explanation.

"All right, seems fair."

Maple turns to Sally with Techno laying on the stone wall with hands behind his head, just staring at the group with a bored expression, also the rag that was on his head before was no longer there. So his long pink hair was shown.

"You've got quite a lot of points to use for your stats, don't you?" The shield wielder asked the brunette. "Aren't you going to use them?"

"I'll wait till I get a few more skills first." Sally explained as she casts her hook back into the lake. "My battle style gets influenced by my skills after all."

"That's seems like a good plan."

"You're such an experienced gamer!"

"I've played a lot more games than you have, Maple!" Sally told the girl with a smile. "Though probably not as much as Techno, since he barely sleeps."

"That's true!"

Before Sally could respond, her hook started to get tugged. But this time she had difficulties on pulling the rod.

"This is a huge one!"

"That's what she said!"

Maple stares at Sally with a hint of jealously, who was still trying to get a hold of her rod.

Dream just pats her head.

* * *

After a bit, the group collected their scales, and arranged them.

Dream, Maple, and Sally stared at the scales infront of them as Techno was still laying on a wall, bored out of his mind.

"We have twenty five in total." Sally told her friends. "Do you think this is enough?"

Maple, a bit unsure, turns to her friend. "Can we spend one more hour here?"

"Okay."

"I don't see why not."

Sally suddenly had gotten an idea. "I have something I want to try out, so can I dive, and hunt for fish?" She asks Maple. "I'm good at swimming in real life too."

"Does that affect you in the game?" The black haired girl asked her friend.

"Yeah." Sally said as she starts to do stretches. "Real life skills like swimming, climbing trees, or having quick reflexes are reflected during gameplay too. They're called player skills."

"Wait, did somebody say swimming, and hunting?"

They turned to see Techno walking over to them.

"Yeah, why?" Maple asked the former brunet. Who smiles.

"Well, swimming is great, and I need something to stab." Technoblade smirks. "That means I'm joining."

"All right, come on, Techno." Sally walks to the water's edge with the pink haired teen behind her.

"I'll see you later!" Sally, and Techno dive into the lake as Dream sits down next to Maple, who turns to him, confused as to why he was just sitting down.

"Why are you just sitting here? Aren't you going to join them?"

"And leave you here alone? Nah, I'll just stay here, and keep you company." Dream smiled as he pats her head, making her blush a bit, but smiled at he said. 

"Thanks."

Sally, and Techno dived into the water.

Sally looked around as Techno summons his sword. But Sally notices something, she taps on Techno's shoulder as the teen was about to swim off, and stab some fishes.

Technoblade turns to her with a raise brow. The brunette points to the side, Techno followed on where she was pointing at. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a door that was chained up with a lock. He looked to Sally, he then nods, to which the brunette nods as well. They start to swim towards it.

The two got infront of the chained up door. Sally turns to Techno, to which he turns to her, and nods. He slashes the lock with his sword. Easily destroying.

* * *

"Are they okay?"

Maple, and Dream were laying on a rock next to each other.

"They've been underwater for about ten minutes..." Maple told her friend. To which he chuckles.

"I'm sure, they're fine."

They heard them resurfacing. They looked up, which was back since they were laying down, and saw the two resurfacing from underwater.

"Welcome back." Maple greeted. She got into a quadruped position as Dream got into a sitting one.

"How was it?" Dream asked as the two swam towards to them.

"We've got lots of them." Sally told them as she, and Techno got out of the water.

"Yeah, I got to stab some fish."

The two walked to more land as Dream, and Maple got up, and walked over to them. The brunette, and former brunet raise their arms forwards as they drop the piles of scales from their inventory.

"Wow! I can have all these?!"

"Seems like it, Maple." Dream said as he kneels down to the piles of scales.

"I don't need them anyway, and you can have them in exchange for helping me out sometime in the future."

"Yeah, really I just wanted to stab some fish, so yeah, you can have 'em." Techno waved his hand.

"Okay! Let me know if you need my help!" The shield wielder smiled.

"And guys."

Sally walks over to the two, and leans over to the.. "There was a sma tunnel at the bottom of the lake." She whispered to them.

"Huh?! That's-" Maple stopped as she turned to the water's edge. "Hmm... I guess I can't go."

"You can't swim with an AGI of zero." Sally told the shielder wielder. "Seems like I have to do this myself."

"Meh, I'm joining you." They turned to see Techno walking over.

"Really?" Sally crosses her arms as she stares at him, while the pink haired teen got infront of her.

"Yup, got nothin' better to do anyway." To which the girl smirks, while unfolding her arms. "Great."

"So, wait, are you both going now?" Maple asked. She turned to her friends.

"We will, after we raise my swimming skill past a certain level." Sally explains with crossed arms. She sighed. "That's mean we have to get back here again."

"Okay! Starting from tomorrow, let's come here everyday!" Maple stands up as she stares at the brunette. "I told you I'd return the favour!"

"I guess, I'll join in as well." Dream said as he walks over.

"Meh, at least it won't be boring with you guys here."

"I knew you'd three say that!" She hugs the three of her friends. "You're all awesome!"

"Aww, shucks!"

"It's no big deal."

"Meh, it's nothing."

"Come on, let's start!"


	5. Technoblade Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times. (Originally from Fanfiction.net)

"An event? Again?"

The group of friends were walking to the underground lake.

"Yeah, I've read on the forum, that there's an event about a one v one battle, I think." Sally told her friends. "But, it's a small event, so the price is only money."

"Hmm... Interesting, maybe I should join." Techno said as they walked inside of the cave

Maple turned to Dream. "Are you gonna join too?"

Dream shook her head. "Nah, I'm not really feeling to fight. I just want to wait for my crossbow, before I fight, so I can get my playstyle set." He told her. She nodded at what he said.

"Okay, I remember what I've read, that the event has... Some rules." The brunette said.

"What kind of rules?"

"Well... It's somekind of tournament, the rules are no skills, everyone gets a set level, and a set stats. Wait, I think, it's not set stats, but lowered stats based on the set level."

"That does sounds interesting." Techno said with a smirk. "I'll be prepared."

"C'mon, let's get this overwith."

* * *

=Rooarr!=

Drazo mimicked a roar as the group was around the tree with multiple players around as well.

Dream, Technoblade, Maple, and Sally were there as well. Dream had his green jacket gear, and mask on as Maple had her black armor back on. Technoblade had his royal outfit on, of course. And Sally was still in her beginner's outfit as she was able to get armor.

=I'm sure you're all aware of the tournament, right?!=

Before anyone could respond. The dragon twirled around in the air.

=Right! Anyway, everyone that wanted to join has already signed in! Well, there are only eight players, a little disappointing. But let's get this show on the road!=

The crowd cheered as the dragon continued. =Now! LeoHW, and Technoblade would you both kindly step forward?=

The two that were called walked up. Technoblade looks to the right, and saw his opponent. They were a guy, he wore some iron armor, and held an sword with a steel blade.

=Okay, before I send you two into the arena. I will explain the rules. The first is that this is a set level. Which means that everyone will be on level twenty! The second is skills are disabled, and even your weapon's skills too are disabled!=

"Huh?!"

=Yup! And if you're a level, or levels above twenty. Stat points will be temporarily removed according towards your level! And that's all!=

Drazo flies above the tree. =Now! Let's start!=

Technoblade, and LeoHW started to disappear into purple particles.

Techno turned to his friends with a smirk as they waved goodbye at him.

* * *

The two reappeared in a colloseum like place. They looked around the place in surprise. Before Drazo flies into the arena.

=The match will end, when one gets defeated, or if one of you surrender.=

After hearing what the mascot said, the two players nodded, understanding what it said.

=You both will start now!=

"I will happily destroy one of the person in the group of the last event's third place."

Techno ran towards LeoHW. Before LeoHW could defend himself, Techno swiftly slashes at Leo, Leo tried to slash at the pig wearing teen, but he quickly ducks, and slashes at the player.

"Gugh!" Before LeoHW could do anymore, Techno pushes him down. Techno pinned the LeoHW on the ground with his foot.

Techno swiftly moves his blade to the player's neck. Filled with fear, the guy quickly screamed.

"I surrender!"

=The Winner Is Technoblade!=

=Now the next matches will start!=

* * *

=The Winner Is Guzamon7!=

* * *

=The Winner Is FushesX!=

* * *

=Now for the last round one battle!=

Drazo flies through the air.

Techno stared at the distance, bored of the event already. When he won, he was actually laughing that he made the player surrender, yet when he think about it. It would be more interesting that if the opponent fought more instead of surrendering. All he did was stab, when he pinned his opponent, he honestly hoped his opponent would be more braver.

"Hey, nice job on your match." He lazily looked at his friends.

"Meh, it wasn't that much of a win. It was all boring."

"Hey, at least it was funny, that you made that person surrender. At not even ten seconds into the match." Sally told with a snicker.

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"Maybe, he was an orphan as well."

"Oh you're too kind." Techno smiled as he looked at his sword. "Maybe I should rename my sword."

"To what?" Maple asked, curious on what her friend was gonna name is sword.

"Orphan Obliterator."

"What?! Why?!"

Techno smiled as he gets up, and walks away.

"Hey! Come back! I can't run fast!" Maple tried to run at Techno. "I need answers!"

Technoblade just laughs as he walks away from the shield wielder.

"Come back here!"

Cue laughter from the pig mask wearing teen. Their remaining friends just laugh at their interaction.

"Hey, wonder who's next players to fight?" Dream wondered. Sally shrugs. "I don't know, maybe people that'll be a good fight. The fights has been lackluster." She responded.

=Payne, and Jogulo54, would you both kindly move forward?!=

A blond man walked up as a black haired man in iron armor walked up as well. The group of friends seem to reconized the name.

"Payne? Wasn't he on first place in the event?" Maple asked as they saw the blond man. The blond man wore a blue, white armor. He also had a giant sword, that he held. He gives off a heroic vibe.

"Hmm... If I beat him... I'll get lots of clout..." Technoblade mutters. He starts to think on what happens if he beats the first place. Oh, the amount of clout he would get... Imagine...

=The Winner Is Payne!=

Technoblade was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Drazo announce the winner. 'That was fast!'

Payne, and Jogulo54 reappeared back. Payne walks back to his spot as the other players just stared at him in shock.

"That was fast." Maple said in awe.

"That's impressive." Sally said.

"It was."

"Really?"

Maple turned her head to Techno. "Yeah, he defeated him easily." This caused Techno to think for a moment.

'Okay, if I beat him, I'll get massive clout.'

* * *

After all of the battles. The last battle was between Techno, and the first place in the first even, Payne.

Techno, and Payne were in the arena. The two were getting ready for their battle. Techno was checking his inventory to see, if he had everything.

Drazo descended from above. It floated to the center of the arena. =I'm sure, you both are almost done?= In response the two nodded.

=All right! One minute left before the match!=

* * *

Dream, Maple, and Sally were on a bench as they watched the screens above them.

"Do you think Techno could beat him?" Sally, and Dream turned to Maple.

"Why would you think of that?" The two asked the black haired girl. Who turns to them with a worried look. "I mean, Payne was the first place winner of the last event. Techno might not be able to beat him."

"Pfft... Like Techno would allow himself to lose to him." Sally told her with a smirk. "Serious, the guy is a maniac against anyone. Now he knows that Payne is the first place in the event, he'll go all out."

Dream nodded. "Yeah, she's right. You shouldn't think negative thought, you should think positive ones." Maple smiles. "Yeah, you're right, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking at all." Sally joked, this caused the group to laugh.

* * *

_(Play:Battle against the Blood God;Technoblade's boss theme:marble ferret)_

=Now... Five seconds left!=

Technoblade cracked his neck as Drazo started to count down.

=Four-=

Payne swings his sword a bit, before placing it on his shoulder.

=Three-=

Techno stares at his sword, before nodding at it.

=Two-=

They got theirselves ready.

=One-=

They narrowed their eyes, and readied themselves to run at each other.

=Go!=

Quickly, Payne rushed at Techno, going for a side swing. Seeing this, Technoblade jumped, landing on the blade, and going for a punch. Payne responding by quickly swung the blade up, knocking the pig mask wearing teen into the air.

Payne moved up, and looked up. Trying to determine on where, and when will Technoblade land. But instead a fishing hook got a hook on his chestplate, and he was pulled up.

"Woah!"

He was tossed through the air, before being slammed into the ground. The pink haired teen landed as the blond gets up from the ground. Payne had a smile on his face.

"I seem to have forgotten about your fishing rod." Techno place his fishing rod on his shoulder.

"Meh, yeah."

Payne readied his sword. "This will be interesting." Techno placed his fishing rod on his back as he readied his sword. The two stared at each other, before rushed at each other. Payne slashes a couple of times as Techno parries them. They both swung at the same time.

The swords touching each other as the two takes a step forward. Payne quickly disengaged by pulling back his sword. Not fully expecting that, Techno falls to the ground, Payne raised his sword, before bringing it down.

Techno, who had regained his sense, saw the incoming blade, he quickly rolled away from it as it hit the ground. Technoblade quickly got up, seeing his chance. He ran up to him. Payne swiftly turned, and blocked with his sword, fully expecting Techno to slash at him. But the pink haired teen quickly get down, and does a low sweep. Knocking Payne down.

The blond groaned, but tried to raise his sword to block, then it was kicked away from his grasp by Techno kicking it away.

Technoblade placed his foot on the chestplate of the blond. Techno placed Orphan Obliterator on the blond's neck. This made the blond to stop moving.

"Are you gonna ask me to surrender?" Payne asked the pink haired teen. To which Techno smiles. "Nah, it would be more fun, if I just killin' ya."

Techno raises his sword. "So just stay still."

Payne seeing his chance, he quickly lifts both of his legs up, to boot Techno off his chest.

"Oof!"

Techno lands onto the ground as Payne quickly gets up. He ran for his blade, he grabs it. Before the blond even raises his blade. He was suddenly dropkicked on his chest, sending him away. And making him drop the sword.

Techno sighs as he grabs his fishing rod from behind his back. "Very well, the hard way it is."

Payne got up, groaning. Before he could fully comprehend what just happened. A fishing hook hooked his blue cape. Then it reeled back, sending Payne tumbling.

Before the blond could do anything, Techno quickly slashes his side, the blond tumbled on the ground. Before Payne could get up, a hook flies through the air, and grabs his cape again. It reeled him back.

Techno ran, and slashed at Payne as he passed by. He did this multiple times, before he started to swing his fishing rod in a circle, causing the blond to spin a circle. Techno raises his fishing rod as it breaks, this caused Payne to get sent to the air.

The blond looked at the sky, before he started to descend down. Before he could land on the ground, he felt a something stabbed through his chest.

Payne looked down to see Techno's sword had pierce him in the chest. He looked below him, and saw Techno, who had a smirk on his face.

"Technoblade never dies."

Payne smiles as he, and Technoblade disappears.

* * *

=Rooarr! The Winner Is Technoblade!=

Technoblade, and Payne reappears around the tree as the crowd started to cheer.

"Technoblade!"

"Technoblade!"

"Technoblade!"

"Ooh! All the fans! All the cheering! So much clout!"

Payne turns to him. "You deserve it, you did very well today." Payne told him as he presented his hand for Techno to shake it.

Technoblade only smirks as he grabs the hand, before they shake. "Hey, get wrecked."

The blond only smiles. "Even if you won today, I promise. I'll win next time we fight. " The blond promised with eyes filled with determination. To which Techno only smirks.

"Whatever you say, but remember Technoblade never dies."

Payne's smile didn't falter as he turned. "Goodbye for now." He began to walk away from the pink haired teen as the others ran towards Techno.

The three hugged Techno. "You did it!" Techno smirks. "Hell ya I did."

They all had smiles as they broke the hug. "What about we go out to eat?" Sally suggested.

Drazo flies towards Techno. =The gold has already been transfered to your account, have a nice day!=

The girls waved at the mascot as it flies away.

Techno turned to Sally. "Let's get some food."

"To Dave!"

* * *

A restaurant was shown with a big sign that said 'KFC'.

The screen zooms into the restaurant to show Kaede, Risa, Clay, and Dave were around a table. They were eating some chicken, and fries.

"Wait, you guys paid for my meal?" Dave asked. His friends smiled. "Of course, you deserve it, you won a tournament." Risa told him with a smile.

The other two nod. "Yeah, you really did well, Tec- I mean Dave." Kaede quickly corrected her self as she almost said his gamer name.

"Heh." Dave shook his head as he took a bite of the chicken. "I can get use to this."

"This is only a one time thing, we'll do this. When someone wins their first tournament, you dummy." Risa lightly punched his shoulder, causing the brunet to chuckle.

"What about us? This was his second tournament." Clay, and Kaede said to Risa. To which she turned to them. "All right, what about I pay for seconds? Who's in?"

"I'm in!"

"Sure!"

"Yes! More food!"

Risa only giggles as she gets up, and walks away. Leaving the three on their own as they eat their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is the last one to repost. Welp, anyway this will be all, I'll seeya all in the next chapter, when I get to writing it.


	6. A Watery Boss And A Sandy Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, what happens if Dream, and Technoblade were in the anime of Bofuri? This is my take on it. So, see how Dream, and Technoblade would deal in this game. Let's do This! Also Teen for strong languages at times.  
> (Originally from Fanfiction.net)

Maple, Sally, and Technoblade were in the cave. They noticed that Dream was not there. Maple looked around a bit, looking for Dream. While she was doing that, Sally, and Techno were underwater.

Techno, and Sally resurfaced with a gasp. They started to walk back to where Maple is. They were all in their beginner's outfit.

Sally was breathing heavily as the pink haired teen walked beside her. "How long were we underwater for?" The brunette asked the black haired girl.

"For a whopping forty minutes!"

Techno shook his head at that. "Could be better." He suddenly smirks. He then brings out a bucket filled with water.

"Look what I got." Maple walked over to the pink haired teen. She got infront of the teen. The black haired girl looks down at the bucket, just in time as a fish jumps out, and hitting her face.

This caused Maple to fall down onto her butt. From seeing this, Techno laughs. The pink haired teen did not expect the fish to just jump out of the bucket, and hit Maple in the face. It was hilarious.

Sally shook her head as she walks over, and helps her up. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Sally looks around for a bit, before turning to the black haired teen. "Dream isn't here yet?"

In response, Maple shook her head. "No, honestly I'm getting a hit worried."

They heard Techno laugh. They then turned to him confused at his sudden laugh.

"What is it?" Maple asked, not really seeing what Techno sees funny. Sally did not see it as well. So the two were a bit confused.

The sword wielder shook his head with a smile. "You should stop worrying too much about him."

"Hey, he's my friend."

"I kinda see that you see him more as a friend, but sure, we'll go with that."

"Eh?!" Maple turned to Sally with a small blush. "Sally, you believe me, right?!"

Hoping that her friend was on her side, but... "Honestly, I'm with Techno on this one."

"What did I do to deserve this?!"

"'Cause you've been stopping me from killing any orphans." This caused Sally to laugh. "Oh my god, yes! That's the reason we're going for! Hahahahaha!"

Maple then sat down, and hid her face with her hands. Just hiding from her friends, and embarrassment.

This only caused Sally to laugh more, and now Techno joins in, laughing histerically. Or just laugh in his monotone voice. But, after a bit, they stopped.

"Huhuhu... Okay, I think I'm good." The brunette said as she started to breathe from laughing too hard.

Techno stopped. "Wait, a bit, I have a few more. Hahahahaha, okay I'm done." He told the two, before chuckling.

"Oh there was one more."

Sally shakes her head, before walking over to Maple. "Come on, we're just teasing you." She told her as she brought out a hand to help the girl up.

Maple then mumbled something incoherently. Technoblade just pat the black haired teen's back. He just laughs as he did so. Maple just looked down in embarrassment. Not even bothering staring at the pink haired teen.

The brunette shook her head in amusement. "Anyway, I think we're done mapping the caves, so I'm sure we can go for the gate now!"

Technoblade nodded as he walked over to the Sally. "Yup!"

Sally opens a panel, it showed her stats. She starts to look around her stats. "Okay, I have Swimming X, and Diving X. But that's my maximum level for those stats for the moment."

Technoblade walked next to Sally. "That means if you haven't beaten the boss at the halfway mark which is twenty minutes, things will go very bad." The pink haired guessed to which the brunette nods as she turns to him.

"Yes, that would mean we have to defeat this boss quickly."

"How about I send Sally a message using the friend function after twenty minutes?" Maple suggested as she got up, but still had a hint of a blush on her cheeks. The brunette turns to her. "That sounds great!"

"Yeah, good one."

To which the black haired teen smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

Sally looks back at the panel, before swiping it away. "Okay, can you so that for us?" The dagger user asked the shield user.

"Of course!"

Techno smiles as he jumps into the water. Sally turned to Maple. "Okay, remember twenty minutes." Maple nods her head.

"Of course!"

Sally smiles as she nods, and jumps into the water.

* * *

Maple had a panel next to her as she fished. It had a timer on it.

"Where's Clay?" The black haired girl asked herself. But she then heard.

"Hello!"

It was female's voice. She jumped as she turned to her side. She saw Dream, who was in his beginner's clothing. She was confused, since she swear she heard a girl's voice.

Dream then waved at her like a child. "Hello!"

Maple narrowed her eyes, she seem to register the voice. "Clay?" She questioned, she was a bit confused on what is going on.

To which Dream shook his head. "Nope! It's me, Sandy!"

"Wait, Sandy?" Maple knew that name. So wait, that name... That means...

"Sandy!" The now named Sandy smiled as her head, and ran over to Maple, before hugging her. Maple was still very surprised, but hugged her back.

"Wait... Sandy, did Clay allow you to use his account?" To which Sandy nods. "Yup! Clay is actually in the room right now, he let me use his account. But he said that I can play only, if he supervise me, and only let me talk to you guys. Since he doesn't want me to get hurt, or mess up with you guys."

Maple blinked, but smiled. "That's cool!"

Sandy looks around. "Where's the others?" The dirty blond asked as she looks around.

"They're underwater."

Sally tilts her head in confusion. "Why?"

"They're going to some kind of fight."

* * *

_(P_ _lay:Pig Step:Minecraft OST)_

The two friends swam up to a giant door. They stopped as they looked at each other for a moment. They nodded, before swimming, and pushing the open.

The two looked around, before swimming up. After a short bit, they got above the water. They gasped as they resurfaced. The waves were rocking back, and forth. Very dangerous area.

"Air?!"

"Hmm... This is mildly interesting."

As this was going on, they looked down. Noticing a giant shadow underneath.

"So, it is a boss?" Sally said with a smirk. Techno laughs as he swams next to it. "I guess, I can't place it into a bucket."

This causes the brunette to laugh, before diving down. Technoblade dives down to follow her.

When they got into the water. They saw a giant fish like leviathan of some kind. It swam away for a moment, before turning, and lunging at them. The two quickly dodged the incoming threat.

Seeing her chance. Sally readied her dagger as she slashes.

' **Slash!** '

It cut through part of the scale of the fish. It did not react to the cut. But it quickly swam away.

' **Wind Cutter!** '

In Sally's left hand, a giant green ring blade made out of energy appeared. She tosses it at the leviathan. The ring blade cut of one of its tentacles on the back as Techno follows it up.

' **Phantom Rend!** '

He slashes the water with his sword as a giant pink wave appeared, and lunged itself at the fish. It hit the fish as it cut through some of its scale clean off. Techno turns to Sally with a smirk. To which she rolled her eyes.

It seem to roar as it turns, and lunges at them once more. Seeing this, the two backed up, before swimming away. The creature did not let up the chase. So, it followed them. They dodged more attacks. As they did the brunette quickly turns, and slashes at it with Technoblade following her lead. They cut more of the creature's tentacles.

They dodged more attacks from the giant leviathan. All the while slashing at it, and cutting more scales off. After one lunge, Sally somehow got on top of its head. She began to stab, slash, slice, and hack away at the creature's head as the pink haired teen slashes at the sides of the creature. The leviathan started to shake, causing Sally to get forcefully off its back.

She twirled through the water for a bit, before Techno catches her. They saw the leviathan lunging at them again. They dodged, and slice at it. Rinse, and repeat.

But after one last lunge. Some glyphs appeared next to the creature's head as water started to jet out of the glyphs. Seeing this Sally tried to disrupt the glyphs.

' **Water Ball**!'

She somehow throws a ball of water at the jetting water. It somehow exploded. The water started to surround them. Technoblade slashes at the water, but to no avail.

Seeing its opponents distracted. The leviathan lunges at them. Seeing this, Technoblade quickly dodges from the attack. Sally dodged also, but she grabbed a hold of one of the scale on the leviathan. She raises her dagger.

' **Power...** '

Her blade glowed red.

' **Attack**!'

She slashes at the scales of the fish. It roared as it twirled around, making Sally let go. It faced the brunette, and was about to lunge at her.

' **Phantom!** '

The phantom of the Pig King jets through the water, hitting the leviathan. This caused it to roar in pain, and crashed into one of the stone pillars underwater. The phantom soon disappears as Technoblade swam next to the brunette. The leviathan recovered as it faced them. The two narrowed their eyes at the creature. Before noticing something vital.

'We're running out of air!' They both thought as they stared at the creature.

'Will we make it?!'

'Come on! You scaly boss!'

It roared as more glyphs appeared near its body. More water jet from the those glyphs, adding to more water into this cramped cavern. And blinding the duo. Suddenly they saw a blue glow appear behind the clouded waters.

A beam was shot, they quickly dodged the beam. They turned to the leviathan.

'So, that's how we'll play? All right, let's do this.'

* * *

Maple was fishing with Sandy fishing with her. Maple looked at the side. She saw the timer was already in the negatives. "Where are they?"

"Oh okay Clay."

She turns to see Sandy talking to someone off screen. Sally turns to Maple. "Clay says, that he's going to the bathroom."

"Oh okay."

They continued fishing.

"Hey, Kaede?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask this."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking on what do you think of Clay?"

"Uhh... Why?"

"Dunno, just wanted to ask." From underneath the mask, that Sandy wore, there was a smirk underneath.

"Hm... I guess, I see him as a very good friend. Always there to help if needed. Overrall, a very trusting friend." Maple said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really?"

This caused the shield wielder to tilt her head in confusion. "What?" Sandy shook her head.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

The two were swimming away from beams that the leviathan shot at them.

'This thing can shot laser beams?!'

'Huh, this is starting to get interesting.'

These were the thoughts in their heads as they dodged. They saw the leviathan in the distance. They knew their time was limited, so they had to be quick.

They began their swim at the fish boss. Seeing its opponents swimming at it. It began to shot lasers at them again.

The two swiftly dodges the beams as they got closer to the water beast. After another beam was fired. The two separated as they attack the beast.

 **'Wind Cutter!** One More! Last one!'

 **'Phantom Rend**!'

The three green energy rings, and pink wave of energy sailed through the water, and heading straight for the watery beast. The rings surged through, they cut more of the creature's tentacles. But it made way for the last one, and the pink wave to cut its head off.

It stopped moving as it started to fade away in pink particles.

_(End Music)_

Sally looks at it, before gasping as she was about to drown. Techno was about to as well. But he turns, and grabs Sally, then swimming up to the surface.

They gasped as they arrived up to the surface. They started to breathe heavily. "Th-Thanks for the save, Techno." Sally thanked, out of breath from the fight that they just did.

"Y-Yeah, you're welcome." Techno told her.

They started to notice the water started to go down.

"Seems like the water is going down." The brunette pointed out.

"Yeah, good observation, captain obvious."

* * *

After a bit, the water lowered down as the duo was on a platform with a chest infront of them.

Techno was standing as Sally was on the ground breathing heavily again.

"T-That was exhausting..." Sally breathed out, still out of breath.

"Yeah, but there's a chest here." Technoblade pointed out. "Honestly, I don't need it, since I got this sweet outfit, and this sword."

"A-All right. Time to check what's inside it then!" The brunette got up as they started to walk over to the chest.

"Ready..." Sally places her hands on the chest.

"Open!"

* * *

"Woah!" Maple shouted as she stared at Sally, who was in a new outfit.

Sally's outfit consists of a gray turtleneck, a long gray coat with blue accents, that also had a long cape. She also wore a long blue scarf around her neck. She had a smile across her face as she, and Techno was infront of Maple.

"You've become sooo cool!"

"Yeah, she now has clout."

"Right?! I look so cool!" Sally shouts with that smile still on her face.

"But I was getting worried." Maple admitted. "I was wondering if you'd both been done in, and were back at the square where we first came in."

"Aw, come on, Maple. You should know by now."

Maple raises a brow as she turns to Technoblade. "Know what by now?"

"Technoblade never dies."

The black haired girl giggles. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that."

"Anyways!"

Sally claps her hands together. "I now have more skills, so now... I can join with you guys whenever the next event starts!" She says with a huge smile.

"Yeah! Lest take part in the next one together!" Maple then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Clay allowed Sandy to use his account for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yup." The shield wielder nods her head. "I talked with her a bit. But she couldn't stay for long since it was getting dark. So, she logged off, and gave Clay back the set. And we should probably go into a call with him later."

Before anything further was spoken as a ringtone was sounded out.

"An announcement?" Techno, and Maple said.

=A second floor will soon be added. To go there, you have to clear an exclusive dungeon.= Drazo's voice said out loud. =For more details, please check out the notice on the website! See you!=

"What? A second floor?" Maple said, a bit confused at the announcement.

"We're currently on the first floor." Techno explains. "Which means that there'll be a new world about the same size as this one."

"Woah! Does that mean that there'll be even stronger monsters that'll appear?!" Maple asked. To which her friends both nodded.

"Yeah! This is so exciting! Evasive shields are the highest class of difficulty!"

"But, you aren't using a shield..." Techno pointed out. She turned to him with determination in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter! I'm fired up!"

"Yeah. And stronger monsters equal more clout, and more ways to kill orphans... Yes, I see this as an absolute win!"

Technoblade now had the determination in his eyes now as Maple looks at them awkwardly.

"You both have gamer eyes right now..."

Sally then walked over to Maple, before grabbing her, tossing her, and making her land on her back.

"What is it, Sally?!"

"I didn't get any boots, so, I have to buy them from somewhere!" The dagger wielder explains. "We're going back to the city!"

"Don't you mean town?" The pink haired teen asked as he walks over to them.

"Meh, whatever it's called... Let's go!"

Sally starts to run out of the cave with a panicking Maple, and Techno, who was in a oprhan killing mood. But he's always like that anyways. So, they made they're way to the town.

* * *

Kaede was in her room, while she was in a call with Clay, Dave, and Risa in a video call.

=Sorry that I didn't join you guys.= Clay apologized. =My sister wanted to play for a bit, and I needed to do some homework.=

=Oh yeah, homework.= Dave mutters as he slumps into his chair.

=Don't be like that, Dave.= Risa chastised the brunet with a smile. =Homework needs to be done for our grades, and also for our parents to not take out electronics.=

Dave shrugs as he sits up properly. =Guess you're right.=

=So, what you told me was Risa now has new outfit. And there will be another floor implemented?= Clay said through the screen. To which they nodded.

"Yep."

=Yup.=

=Yeah, pretty much.=

=Okay, seems like we have to grind tomorrow.= The dirty blond says with a smirk.

=Of course!=

=Time to grind to beat those orphans.=

"Yeah!"

The group of friends started to talk more through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally! Anyways, I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait. The next chapter won't be done for quite awhile since my birthday is coming up. Sooo... Don't think I will be writing the next chapter soon. But I promise there WILL be a next chapter. Also seems like Drista has made her appearance. But if you're wondering why I picked the name Sandy. Since Dream's name is Clay. So I picked another name that kinda is like an substance.
> 
> And if some of you noticed that I changed Technoblade's slash attack into Phantom Rend. I forgot Sally had a move called Slash, so I went, and changed it.
> 
> Anyway, that should be all, peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Because Fanfiction.net is unstable for the moment, I'll upload my stories here for people, who can't view the original content.


End file.
